


Ο Αστερίξ και το Δεύτερο Ανυπότακτο Χωριό

by KatrinDieSithFrau



Category: Astérix le Gaulois | Asterix the Gaul & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Implied Romance, M/M
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinDieSithFrau/pseuds/KatrinDieSithFrau
Summary: Μετά από μια αποκάλυψη μιας σημαντικής πληροφορίας για ένα ακόμα ανυπότακτο χωριό, ο Αστερίξ με τον Οβελίξ αναλαμβάνουν δράση για να έρθουν σε επαφή μαζί του.
Relationships: Astérix | Asterix & Idéfix | Dogmatix & Obélix | Obelix, Astérix | Asterix & Obélix | Obelix, Astérix | Asterix & Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Πρόσφατα έφυγε ο δημιουργός Albert Uderzo, ας αναπαυθεί η ψυχή του.

Ήταν μια συνηθισμένη μέρα στο μικρό γαλατικό χωριό. Ήταν νωρίς το πρωί, οι κότες κακάριζαν και οι χωριανοί ήταν όλοι στις δουλειές τους. Ο Αυτοματίξ με τη γυναίκα του στο μεταλλουργείο, ο Αλφαβητίξ έκραζε για τα ψάρια του, με αποτέλεσμα να τραβήξει την προσοχή του Αυτοματίξ, και όλο αυτό να καταλήξει σε καυγά ως συνήθως, ο Μαθουσαλίξ είχε βγει να τον χτυπήσει λίγο ο ήλιος μέχρι να ετοιμάσει η γυναίκα του μεσημεριανό, ο Πανοραμίξ ήταν από τα χαράματα στο δάσος για να μαζέψει γκι, και ο Αστερίξ με τον Οβελίξ έκαναν το αγαπημένο τους σπορ: κυνήγι αγριογούρουνου και άμα λάχει και κανενός Ρωμαίου στο δάσος.

"Αστερίξ! Έπιασα τέσσερα!" Ακούστηκε η χαρούμενη φωνή του λαίμαργου Γαλάτη.

"Ωραία, Οβελίξ... Κάτσε να πιάσω κι εγώ άλλο ένα και θα γυρίσουμε σπίτι." Είπε ο Αστερίξ, και έτρεξε μέσα σε κάτι θάμνους, όπου είχε ακούσει θόρυβο. Όμως δεν ήταν αγριογούρουνο...

"Αμάν, πάλι περιπολία έξω από το χωριό των τρελών! Γιατί πρέπει να την πληρώνουμε συνεχώς εμείς οι λεγεωνάριοι! Δηλαδή, εμείς δικαιώματα δεν έχουμε! Μας έχει φάει η αναθεματισμένη πάλη των τάξεων, φίλε μου Κρύπτιους!"

"Πάψε πια, Σοσιαλίστικους! Αν μας ακούσει κανένας Γαλάτης τη βάψαμε!"

Ήταν μια συνηθισμένη συζήτηση Ρωμαίων που τα είχαν κάνει πάνω τους από το φόβο να μην βρεθούν Γαλάτες στο δρόμο τους ενώ είχαν βάρδια. Μέχρι στιγμής όλα φαίνονταν φυσιολογικά, και ο Αστερίξ ήταν έτοιμος να τους δείρει, μέχρι που...

"Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, έχουμε και το άλλο ανυπότακτο χωριό! Στην Πελοπόννησο! Ο Καίσαρας τραβάει τις κοτσίδες του, που δεν έχει!"

Ο Αστερίξ έμεινε έκπληκτος με αυτό που άκουσε.

"Αστερίξ! Πόση ώρα σου παίρνει αυτό το Αγριογούρουνο, πεινάω!"

Ο μικρόσωμος γύρισε και το έκανε νόημα να κάνει ησυχία, νευριασμένος.

"Αναρωτιέμαι πως γίνεται να μένουν ανυπότακτοι χωρίς μαγικό ζωμό! Το είδους όπλα έχουν!"

"Α, από τις λεγεώνες στην Ελλάδα που έχω κατι γνωστούς, έχω ακούσει για ένα φρούριο..."

"Έτσι ε; Μα τι είδους φρούριο είναι αυτό!"

Ο Αστερίξ έφυγε βολίδα προς τον Οβελίξ, με ένα αγριογούρουνο μονο. "Που είναι το αλλ--!"

"Δεν έχω χρόνο για εξηγήσεις, πρέπει να πάμε αμέσως στον Αρχηγό!!"  
\---  
"Πώς!; Άλλο ανυπότακτο χωριό?! Αυτό είναι ανήκουστο, μα τον Τουτάτη, μα και ελπιδοφόρο! Άκουσες καλά, Αστερίξ!;"

"Ναι, Αρχηγέ! Το έλεγαν δύο Ρωμαίοι!"

"Ρωμαίοι;! Και δε με άφησες να τους χώσω μια μπάφλα; Ωω, δεν παίζω!"

"Ηρέμησε, Οβελίξ, δεν έπρεπε να μας καταλάβουν, γιατί θα τα έλεγαν όλα στον Εκατόνταρχό τους!"

"Αα..."

"Και τι άλλες πληροφορίες έχουμε γι αυτό το ανυπότακτο χωριό;"

"Βρίσκεται στην Πελοπόννησο, και ως όπλο τους έχουν ένα φρούριο! Αλλά δυστυχώς δεν άκουσα κανένα όνομα..."

"Πρέπει να βρούμε αυτό το χωριό! Το φρούριό τους σε συνδυασμό με το Μαγικό Ζωμό μας, ίσως να είναι τόσο δυνατός συνδυασμός, που, μα το Μπελενός, ίσως λέω, καταφέρουμε και πατάξουμε τη Ρωμαϊκή Κυριαρχία από όλο τον κόσμο!" Ο Αρχηγός είπε με ελπίδα στο πρόσωπό του.

"Αν θες τη γνώμη μου, τζουτζούκο, δεν νομίζω να είναι τόσο καλη ιδέα! Ποιος ξέρει τι μας περιμένει πίσω από ένα αόριστο χωριό που ακούσαμε από δύο τυχαίους Ρωμαίους! Αν ήταν παγίδα;" Ακούστηκε η Μιμίνα στο βάθος, η οποία άπλωνε τη μπουγάδα.

"Έλα, μωρέ Μιμίνα! Σιγά! Αξίζει να προσπαθήσουμε! Εξάλλου, εδώ έχουμε μπροστά μας τον πιο έξυπνο και τον πιο δυνατό του χωριού! Αποκλείεται να αποτύχει η αποστολή!"

"Αποστολή;! Δηλαδή, Αρχηγέ, συμφωνείς να βρούμε αυτό το χωριό;"

"Μα και φυσικά, Αστερίξ! Είναι μαι ευκαιρία να βρούμε συμμάχους και να ενώσουμε τις δυνάμεις μας εναντίον των Ρωμαίων!"

Την κουβέντα τους διέκοψε ο Πανοραμίξ, ο οποίος μπήκε χαμογελαστός με τον Ιντεφίξ για να υπενθυμίσει ότι δεν μπορούν να πάνε πουθενά χωρίς έναν ασκό με Μαγικό Ζωμό για τον Αστερίξ.

"Μπορώ να έχω κι εγώ λίγο;"

"Όχι, Οβελίξ! Σου έχω πει επανειλημμένα ότι δεν μπορείς να πιεις Μαγικό Ζωμό, επειδή επ--!"

"Έπεσα στη χύτρα όταν ήμουν μωρό, το ξέρω!! Να πάρει... Πάντα χάνω όλη τη πλάκα..."

Ξαφνικά, άρχισε να ακούγεται κάποιος να τρέχει προς την καλύβα του Μαζεστίξ. "Αα, σας πρόλαβα όλους εδώ μαζεμένους!! Τι τέλεια, ήθελα να σας πω ένα τραγουδάκι!!"

"Εεμ, λυπάμαι, Κακοφωνίξ, αλλά, πως να στο θέσω ευγενικά, δεν έχω ποτέ όρεξη για μουσική πριν τις αποστολές!" Είπε ο Αστερίξ με αμηχανία, ενώ γύρω του όλοι οι άλλοι είχαν κλείσει τρομοκρατημένοι τα αυτιά τους.

"Μα έλα τώρα! Θα σου δώσει έμπνευση πριν φύγεις!"

"Κακοφωνίξ! Εγώ, ως Αρχηγός του χωριού σε διατάζω να βγεις αμέσως έξω από το σπίτι μου, και να κρατήσεις τα τραγουδάκια σου για άλλη φορά!"

Ο βάρδος νευρίασε και έφυγε. "Φιλισταίοι..."

"Ωραία! Θα έρθει και ο μικρός μου Ιντεφίξ μαζί μας!"

"Όχι, Οβελίξ, ο Ιντεφίξ είναι πολύ μικρός για ένα τοσου μεγάλο ταξίδι!"

"Α, μπα;! Ο Ιντεφίξ θα έρθει, κύριε Αστερίξ! Θα τον προσέχει ο μπαμπάς, έτσι δεν είναι Ιντεφίξ;"

"Αχ, καλά!..."  
\---  
Όλο το χωριό είχε μαζευτεί στην πύλη για να τους αποχαιρετήσει. "Φίλοι μου, σας ευχόμαστε καλό ταξίδι, και ο ουρανός να μην πέσει στα κεφάλια σας! Πιστεύουμε σ' εσάς, όπως πάντα!" Είπε ο Μαζεστίξ και σήκωσε το παντελόνι του πιο πάνω, κάνοντας λίγη επίδειξη στην ασπίδα του.

"Πω, πω, αν όντως συμμαχίσουμε με τους Έλληνες, θα έχω καλούς εμπόρους για φρέσκα ψάρια!" Είπε ο Αλφαβητίξ.

"Βρε, λες;" Τον κορόιδεψε ο Αυτοματίξ.

"Σκάσε εσύ, σίδερα, γιατί έχω και κατι μπαγιάτικα, που ευχαρίστως θα συναντούσαν την ασχημόφατσά σου!"

"Τι; Έχεις και μπαγιάτικα;! Δεν το περίμενα!!"

Άρχισαν να αγριοκοιτάζονται και να ετοιμάζουν γροθιές για καυγά, την πιο ακατάλληλη στιγμή, όπως πάντα. Όμως...

"Αρχηγέ;! Μήπως μπορώ τώρα να πω το τραγουδάκι μου;" Πετάχτηκε ο Κακοφωνίξ από το βάθος με χαρά και ενέργεια για τραγούδι.

"Όχι, Κακοφωνίξ, όχι!!"

"Χμ! Βάρβαροι..."  
\---  
Οι πολεμιστές μας ξεκίνησαν το ταξίδι για την αναζήτηση συμμάχων. "Δε μου λες, Αστερίξ; Αφού δεν ξέρουμε τίποτα το συγκεκριμένο γι αυτό το άλλο χωριό, πώς θα το βρούμε;..."

"Αυτή είναι μια καλή ερώτηση... Βασικά... Νομίζω βρήκα μια λύση!" Ο Αστερίξ χαμογέλασε λίγο πονηρά. "Τους βλέπεις εκείνους εκεί τους Ρωμαίους;"

"Ρωμαίοι;! Που!!"

"Εκεί, στους θάμνους. Θα στείλεις τον έναν πίσω στο οχυρό του, και θα πάρεις τον ένα για... Ξεναγό μας..."

"Ε; Δηλαδή δε θα βαρέσω και τους δύο;..."

"Όχι, τον ένα τον θέλουμε σώο."

"Ωω... Μισή πλάκα δηλαδή!..."

Βέβαια, ο Οβελίξ τον άκουσε και πήγε προς το θάμνο. Φυσικά, είναι δύσκολο να κρυφτεί...

"Ωχ, αμάν... Σοσιαλίστικους, κοίτα πίσω σου, ο χοντρός!!"

"Χοντρός; Ποιος χοντρός;!!"

Ο Οβελίξ τα πήρε και τελικά χτύπησε τον Ρωμαίο που τον είπε χοντρό, και κράτησε τον άλλο, τον οποίο άρπαξε από τη μούρη για να μη φωνάζει.

"Αστερίξ, ορίστε ο Ρωμαίος σου. Ο άλλος ήταν πολύ αγενής για τη δουλειά."

"Μπράβο, Οβελίξ!" Ας μη κοροϊδευόμαστε. Όλοι περιμέναμε να μη συγκρατηθεί τελικά, και να βαρέσει και τους δύο! "Τα κατάφερες!"

"Σιγά, πανευκολάκι! Τώρα τι θα τον κάνω όμως;"

"Προς το παρόν, κρατά τον γερά να μη μας φύγει!"

Οι Γαλάτες ήξεραν το δρόμο μέχρι τις νότιες ακτές τις Γαλατίας και ακόμα και μέχρι τη Ρώμη, επειδή είχαν ξαναπάει, όμως δεν ήξεραν πως να βγουν στην Πελοπόννησο. Έπρεπε να βρουν ένα χάρτη.

Μέχρι να νυχτώσει, έκαναν μια διαδρομή μέχρι τα μέσα της χώρας. Είχαν συναντήσει πολλούς Ρωμαίους, οι οποίοι μάλλον δεν θυμούνται τη συνάντηση πλέον, μετά από τόσο ξύλο. Όμως, όπως και να έχει, δύο Γαλάτες από το γνωστό χωριό με το Μαγικό Ζωμό, κινούν την προσοχή. Γι αυτό προσπαθούσαν να είναι διακριτικοί.

"Ποιος να μου το έλεγε ότι θα γινόμουν όμηρος δύο Γαλατών κατασκόπων!!" Ο Σοσιαλίστικους είπε, λίγο παραπάνω δραματικά από όσο έπρεπε.

"Ρωμαίε, δε θες καμία δεύτερη στο κεφάλι, έτσι; Μια χαρά σε είχα ναρκωμένο τόση ώρα για το ταξίδι!" Ο Οβελίξ νευρίασε.

"Οβελίξ! Μίλα λίγο πιο ευγενικά στον συνεργάτη μας!" Ο Αστερίξ φόρεσε τον φιλόξενο, διπλωματικό του τόνο.

"Σ- συνεργάτη;"

"Μα φυσικά! Γι αυτό σε πήραμε! Ακούσαμε να λες για ένα ελληνικό χωριό, το οποίο πολυ θα θέλαμε να επισκεφτούμε! Και φαίνεται ότι εσείς οι Ρωμαίοι είστε γνώστες της Ελλάδας, ως κατακτητές δηλαδή!"

"Α- αλήθεια;... Αλήθεια..."

"Ναι, φίλε μου! Δεν έχουμε σκοπό να σε βλάψουμε!"

"Μα ο χοντρός κύριος--!"

"Ο εύσωμος κύριος είναι λίγο επιθετικός καμία φορά, θα το κανονίσω εγώ. Αστερίξ ο Γαλάτης, επί τη ευκαιρία, χάρηκα πολύ!" Είπε και του έβγαλε το καπέλο του.

"Μ- Μάρκους Σοσιαλίστικους! Παρομοίως... Νομίζω..."

"Λοιπόν, φίλε μου, κάτι μου λέει ότι θα τα πάμε τέλεια εμείς οι δύο! Μήπως σου πέφτει κανένας χάρτης;..."  
\---  
Τη επόμενη μέρα, πήραν μια άμαξα για τις νότιες ακτές. "Και, δε μου λέτε... Εκεί στο χωριό... Έχετε ταξικές διακρίσεις;..."

"Εξαρτάται πως το εννοείς... Για παράδειγμα, έχουμε τον Αρχηγό μας, αλλά στην τελική, όλοι μαζί αποφασίζουμε για πολύ σοβαρά θέματα..."

"Α, μάλιστα... Εμάς μας έχουν ρημάξει με την κάστα... Καίσαρας, συγκλητικός, εκατόνταρχος, παρα- εκατόνταρχος, δέκαρχος... Και τέλος εμείς οι άμοιροι λεγεωνάριοι... Που τα τραβάμε όλα... Συν το ξύλο που μας ρίχνετε, με το συμπάθιο, δηλαδή..."

Ο Αστερίξ του χτύπησε λίγο τον ώμο. "Α... Ναι, καταλαβαίνω..."

"Αστερίξ! Πεινάω! Πότε φτάνουμε στις νότιες ακτές! Λες να έχουν κανένα αγριογούρουνο εκεί;;" Φώναξε ο Οβελίξ από την άλλη πλευρά της αμαξάς.

"Τον ατέλειωτο έχει αυτός ο φίλος σου!" Είπε έκπληκτος ο Σοσιαλίστικους.

"Ναι, μια φορά είχε φάει ένα ολόκληρο μαγαζί, και αυτό ήταν το ορεκτικό πρώτου φάει και ένα τέρας σε μια σπηλιά... Δεν ξέρω, Οβελίξ! Πιο πιθανό να έχει ψάρια σε ακτές!"

"Κι αυτά καλά είναι, έτσι Ιντεφίξ; Αρκεί να μην είναι σαν του Αλφαβητίξ! Και φυσικά, να μην είναι κροκόδειλοι! Έχουν απαίσια γεύση!"

Ο Ρωμαίος είχε μείνει άναυδος με αυτά που άκουσε, και απλά έκανε μία αμήχανη γκριμάτσα.  
\---  
Ο Κρύπτιους, ο λεγεωνάριος ο οποίος στάλθηκε πίσω στο οχυρό από τη γροθιά του Οβελίξ, έτρεξε γρήγορα στον Εκατόνταρχο για να δώσει αναφορά.

"Άβε, Εκατόνταρχε!"

"Τι τρέχει, λεγεωνάριε! Γιατί με διακόπτεις την ώρα που απολαμβάνω την απογευματινή συναυλία μου!" Δηλαδή μερικούς κακομοίρηδες που είναι υποχρεωμένοι να παίζουν όσο καλύτερα γίνεται, αλλιώς πάνε για περιπολία.

"Απήγαγαν τον Σοσιαλίστικους, κύριε!"

"Τι; Τι σκαρώνουν πάλι αυτοί οι Γαλάτες;! Και που τον πάνε; Έμαθες;"

"Ο- όχι, Εκατόνταρχε... Ο χοντρός Γαλάτης με έστειλε κατεύθυναν πίσω!"

"Είστε όλοι άχρηστοι, μα τον Κρόνο! Τι να θέλουν τον λεγεωνάριό μου οι Γαλάτες; Τι είδους πληροφορίες προσπαθούν να αποσπάσουν!! Πρέπει να ειδοποιήσω τον Καίσαρα!"  
\---  
"Ω, Καίσαρ!"

Ο Καίσαρας κοίταξε το ταβάνι απελπισμένος. "Τι θες πάλι, Συγκλητικέ Τομκρούζ!"

"Έχουμε μια ειδοποίηση από το οχυρό της Αρμορίκης! Ένας λεγεωνάριος έχει απαχθεί! Δηλαδή, δεν είμαστε εκατό τοις εκατό σίγουροι, επειδή ατην πραγματικότητα, ο μόνος αυτόπτης μάρτυρας εκτινάχθηκε από γροθιά χοντρού Γαλάτη, λένε οι έγκυρες πληροφορίες μου... Ή μήπως δεν είναι τόσο, έγκυρες, ίσως ο λεγεωνάριος παραμιλάει από τον πονοκέφαλο της γροθιάς, οι χοντροί Γαλάτες έχουν βαρύ χέρι, το λέω εκ πείρας--!"

"Εντάξει, εντάξει φτάνει, Τομκρούζ!! Κατάλαβα... Είμαι σίγουρος ότι πίσω από όλα αυτά κρύβονται ο Αστερίξ και ο Οβελίξ! Δεν υπάρχουν πιο απίθανοι από αυτούς τους δυο! Πρέπει κάτι να κάνω!"  
\---  
"Να οι νότιες ακτές, Οβελίξ!"

"Α, δεν είναι τίποτα το ιδιαίτερο! Απλά μυρίζει ψαρίλα εδώ!"

Ο λεγεωνάριος κοίταξε γύρω του και κούνησε το κεφάλι. "Τσκ, τσκ... Τόσοι καημένοι εργάτες! Ψαράδες, πωλητές... Λες να είναι ελεύθεροι επαγγελματίες; Πόσο να έχουν τις τιμές;... Αν έχουν αφεντικά, κάνουν τουλάχιστον οκτάωρα;"

Ο Οβελίξ τον κοίταξε με περιέργεια. "Είναι τρελοί αυτοί οι Ρωμαίοι..."

"Όπως τα λες, εύσωμε φίλε μου! Είναι θεότρελοι..."

Ο Οβελίξ, χωρίς να καταλαβαίνει, κούνησε τους ώμους και σταμάτησε να ασχολείται. "Μπορεί να σου βρούμε κανένα καλό κοκκαλάκι, Ιντεφίξ!"

Ο Ιντεφίξ χάρηκε και κούνησε την ουρά.

"Στάσου! Τι είναι αυτό;!" Ο Αστερίξ πλησίασε μια κολώνα, η οποία είχε ένα σκίτσο με αυτόν και τον Οβελίξ να κουβαλούν έναν δεμένο λεγεωνάριο. Το σκίτσο επίσης έγραφε _μπορείτε να βοηθήσετε να βρούμε τον αγνοούμενο και να συλλάβουμε τους δύο απαγωγείς;_

"Αυτό δεν είναι καλό... Οβελίξ, πρέπει να καλυφθούμε!"

Είπε και άρπαξε το σκίτσο. Αλλά όταν κοίταξε γύρω του... "Μα τον Τουτάτη, είναι παντού!!" Μερικά μόλις τα κολλούσαν στις κολώνες και τους τοίχους, μάλιστα.

Ο Αστερίξ πολύ γρήγορα, άρπαξε τον Οβελίξ και τον Σοσιαλίστικους και τους έκρυψε πίσω από ένα πάγκο με φαγώσιμα.

"Αναρωτιέμαι πώς οι Ρωμαίοι το έμαθαν τόσο γρήγορα..." Είπε και αγριοκοίταξε τον λεγεωνάριο.

Εκείνος άρχισε να κουνάει νευρικά τα χέρια, τρομαγμένος. "Δ- δεν ήμουν εγώ! Αφού δεν με έχετε χάσει από τα μάτια σας ούτε λεπτό! Και με είχατε αναίσθητο για ώρες επίσης! Δεν μπορεί να το έκανα εγώ!"

"Έχει δίκιο, Αστερίξ!" Συμφώνησε ο Οβελίξ με το στόμα γεμάτο με ψωμί και σαλάμι από τον πάγκο.

Ο Αστερίξ σταύρωσε τα χέρια. "Εν πάση περιπτώσει, έχετε μία βάση... Αλλά αφού δεν το ξεφούρνησες εσύ, τότε ποιος;..."

Τότε, είδε μια βάρκα, μόνη στο λιμάνι. "Καλά, κάποια στιγμή θα το μάθουμε, δεν είναι τόσο σημαντικό τώρα! Πάμε σε εκείνη τη βάρκα γρήγορα!"

Εκείνοι έτρεξαν γρήγορα, αλλά ο ηλικιωμένος ιδιοκτήτης της βάρκας τους σταμάτησε με ενα ειρωνικό χαμόγελο. "Ωω... Μα τι βλέπουν τα μάτια μου!" Είπε και έτριψε τα χέρια.

"Αστερίξ, να τον βαρέσω τώρα να τελειώνουμε;"

"Όχι, Οβελίξ, δε βλέπεις ότι είναι ηλικιωμένος!;"

"Και τι διαφορά έχει;..." Ο Οβελίξ έξυσε το κεφάλι με απορία, αλλά δεν πήρε απάντηση.

"Καλέ μου κύριε!" Άρχισε ο Αστερίξ, χωρίς καμία επιτυχία.

"Είστε οι εικονιζόμενοι Γαλάτες!"

"Ωω... Όχι, όχι! Δε βλέπεις! Δεν μοιάζουμε καθόλου σε αυτή την ζωγραφιά, αν είναι δυνατόν!"

"Ναι... Τώρα που το λέτε... Ναι, ναι..." Είπε ο κύριος, ο οποίος είχε και λίγα πρόβλημα όρασης.

"Επίσης εδώ λέει ότι ότι έχει απαχθεί ένας Ρωμαίος! Εγώ δεν βλέπω κανέναν απαχθέντα! Το παιδί εδώ είναι φίλος μας, σωστά Μάρκους;"

"Ν- ναι! Ναι! Φίλος!" Ο Ρωμαίος χαμογέλασε νευρικά και κούνησε τα χέρια.

"Εμείς το μόνο που θέλαμε είναι η βάρκα σας!"

"Χχμ... Θα κοστίσει..."

"Πώς;! Θα κοστίσει, γιατί να κοστίσει;! Δεν έχετε ακούσει για την κοινοκτημοσύνη;! Πόσο οπισθοδρομικός! Που ζείτε, κύριέ μου;!" Ο Σοσιαλίστικους έβαλε τα χέρια στη μέση νευριασμένος. Φυσικά, χωρίς αποτέλεσμα...

"Ορίστε! Πέντε σηστέρσια, όπως ζητάτε!" Είπε ο Αστερίξ και του προσέφερε τα νομίσματα.

Ο γέρος τα πήρε και κάθισε να τα μετρήσει μετά μανίας, και σταμάτησε να τους δίνει σημασία.

"Καλή σας ημέρα!" Έβγαλε το καπέλο. "Πάμε, Οβελίξ.

"Ε, ναι..." Ο Οβελίξ πήρε αγκαλιά τον Ρωμαίο και τον Ιντεφίξ και τους φόρτωσε στη βάρκα, η οποία έγυρε από τη μεριά του Οβελίξ, όπως ορίζει και η φυσική άλλωστε.

"Μα... Ήταν τα τελευταία μας λεφτά..."

"Έτσι κι αλλιώς, φίλε μου, δε νομίζω να μας ξαναχρειαστούν. Μακάρι τουλάχιστον... Οβελίξ, σου κάνω την τιμή να σε αφήσω να κάνεις κουπί, λέω να μη χαλάσω Μαγικό Ζωμό χωρίς λόγο!" Ο Μικρόσωμος Γαλάτης χαμογέλασε και κάθισε αναπαυτικά.

"Ωραία! Επιτέλους, λίγη διασκέδαση!" Είπε ο Οβελίξ και άρπαξε τα κουπιά.

"Ρωμαίε, κρατήσου γεράααα!"

"Ααααααα!"  
-  
"Παλικάρια μου! Αυτό είναι το νέο μας πλοίο!" Ειπε ο καπετάν πειρατής, και η φωνή του ακούστηκε μέχρι τον Οβελίξ.

"Ένα πλοι-, ένα πλοι-, ένα πλοι-!"

"Ένα πλοίο;! Τι πλοίο;!"

"Είναι γα-, είναι γα-!"

"Τι;! ΓΑΛΑΤΕΣ;! Ωχ, όχι!..."

"Αστερίξ, το άκουσες αυτό;! Πειρατές!!"

"Χμ... Αυτό μου δίνει μια ιδέα... Οβελίξ, ορμάμε!"

"Σ- στα- στάσου! Τι εννοείς _ορμάμε_ ;! Είσαι με τα καλά σου, νόμιζα ότι έχεις λογική στο κεφάλι σου!!" Ο Ρωμαίος πανικοβλήθηκε."

"Φίλε μου, δεν έχεις να ανησυχείς για τίποτα! Πιες λίγο από αυτό, το έχει φτιάξει ο Δρυίδης μας, θα σου δώσει δύναμη!"

"Τ- τι;!"

"Θα πιεις ή όχι;;" Ο Αστερίξ άρχισε να νευριάζει.

"Θα πιω, θα πιω!" Ο Σοσιαλίστικους άρπαξε το φλασκί με το Μαγικό Ζωμό, τρέμοντας λίγο, και ήπιε λίγο.

"Πιο πολύ." Ο Γαλάτης σταύρωσε τα χέρια.

Τον άκουσε τρομαγμένος και ήπιε πολύ περισσότερο.

"Φτάνει! Το χρειαζόμαστε και για μετά! Ορμά τώρα! Δεν έχεις να φοβάσαι τίποτα!" Πρώτου προλάβει να κάνει ερωτήσεις, ο Αστερίξ είχε ήδη πηδήξει το απέναντι πειρατικό πλοίο.

Ο Ρωμαίος ξεροκατάπιε και πήδηξε κι εκείνος. Έκπληκτος που τα κατάφερε, άνοιξε τα μάτια και βρέθηκε σε ένα πεδίο μάχης. _Ώστε αυτός ο ζωμός κανείς όντως θαύματα..._

"Έλα, Ρωμαίε! Σκέψου ότι πολεμάς εναντίον του καπιταλισμού!" Είπε σαρκαστικά ο Αστερίξ.

"Καπιταλισμός; Τι είναι αυτό, Αστερίξ;" Ρώτησε ο Οβελίξ, χτυπώντας έναν πειρατή σαν χταπόδι.

"Δεν ξέρω, Οβελίξ, δεν έχει δημιουργηθεί ακόμα!"

Όλοι έδιναν ξύλο στους πειρατές, ακόμα και ο άπειρος Ρωμαίος κάτι προσπαθούσε, με επιτυχία, αφού είχε πιεί τον Μαγικό Ζωμό, φυσικά.

"Εντάξει, εντάξει, φτάνει, Γαλάτες!! Τι θέλετε να σας δώσω για να μη βυθίσετε το πλοίο μου πάλι;! Ό,τι θέλετε, αρκεί να μη το βυθίσετε, σας παρακαλώ!!" Ο καπετάνιος έπεσε στα πόδια του Αστερίξ, ο οποίος είχε αυτό το κλασσικό διπλωματικό χαμόγελο.

"Ω, μα δεν θέλουμε να βυθίσουμε το πλοίο σου, μας παρεξήγησες! Εμείς βασικά, θα θέλαμε το πλοίο σου για να πάμε ένα ταξιδάκι, θα σου το επιστρέψουμε!"

"Α- αλήθεια μας λέτε;"

"Μα φυσικά! Λοιπόν, τι λέτε;"

"Χμ... Ναι, γιατί όχι, αν υπάρχει και κάποιο μικρό ποσό, για να τον δανεισμό, δηλαδή..."

"Λυπάμαι, πειρατή, αλλά το μόνο αντάλλαγμα που έχουμε είναι οι φάπες του Οβελίξ, και νομίζω ότι δε σας αρέσουν και πολύ..."

"Τζάμπα, τζάμπα!! Πάρτε το και δικό σας άμα θέλετε!"

Ο Οβελίξ σταύρωσε τα χέρια. "Α, μα δεν είναι δίκαιο! Μου χαλάνε τη διασκέδαση!"  
\---  
Έτσι, επιβιβάστηκαν στο μεγαλύτερο και γρηγορότερο πλοίο. "Οβελίξ, κατέβασε την πειρατική σημαία! Δεν θέλουμε να βρούμε μπελάδες!"

"Α, μπα; Πάλι εγώ θα κάνω τις βαριές δουλειές, ε, κύριε Αστερίξ;! Μόνο γι αυτές τις αγγαρείες με έχεις! Νιανιανια... Ρωμαίε, κρατά μου τον Ιντεφίξ, παρακαλώ..." Είπε νευριασμένος και του έδωσε τον σκύλο.

"Εχεχ, καλό σκυλάκι..." Είπε αμήχανα, ενώ ο Ιντεφίξ γρύλιζε.

"Δεν πρέπει να τον φοβάσαι, γιατί νευριάζει. Να είσαι καλός μαζί του, και θα σε αγαπήσει, αρκεί μόνο να μη του πειράξεις τα δέντρα!" Ο Οβελίξ κατέβηκε από το κατάρτι χαμογελαστός και πήρε τον Ιντεφίξ.

"Ευχαριστώ, υποθέτω... Θα το θυμάμαι..."

"Κακό αυτό... Οι πειρατές δεν έχουν αφήσει τίποτα από φαγώσιμα..." Ακούστηκε η προβληματισμένη φωνή του Αστερίξ από το κελάρι.

"Μόνο κακό!! Καταστροφή!!" Ο ήχος του στομαχιού του εύσωμου Γαλάτη ακούστηκε ίσως μέχρι την Ρώμη. Ο Σοσιαλίστικους κατατρόμαξε.

"Μη τον βλέπεις έτσι μικρό, έχει φάει μέχρι και τέρας!" Ο Αστερίξ αστειεύτηκε.

"Ε- έχω μια λύση! Λίγο πιο μακριά από μας, βρίσκεται ένα νησί, η Σικελία! Μπορούμε να περάσουμε τη νύχτα εκεί. Και να φάμε, δηλαδή..." Πρότεινε ο Ρωμαίος.

"Φάμε! Ναι να φάμε!" Φώναξε ο Οβελίξ με ενθουσιασμό.

"Εντάξει λοιπόν! Πάμε να αράξουμε το πλοίο στο λιμάνι, και θα φάμε, Οβελίξ, σύντομα."

"Ωραία, ωραία!!"  
\---  
Όταν αποβιβάστηκαν, ήταν πλέον νύχτα, και τίποτα παρά μόνο κάτι φαναράκια φώτιζαν το δρόμο.

"Δε μου λες, ξύπνιε φίλε μου, τώρα ξέρεις το δρόμο να μας οδηγήσεις σε μια κατοικήσιμη περιοχή;" Ρώτησε ο Αστερίξ με τα χέρια στη μέση και ένα σηκωμένο φρύδι.

Ο Σοσιαλίστικους άρχισε να ιδρώνει από το άγχος. "Ε... Εε, εγώ... Εμ..." Χαλάρωσε το γιακά του. "Δ-δ..."

"Δ- τι;!" Ο Οβελίξ θύμωσε.

"Δεν... Ξ- ξέρω ακριβώς... Δεν... Έχω ξαναέρθει στη Σικελία..."

"ΤΟΤΕ ΓΙΑΤΙ ΠΡΟΤΕΙΝΕΣ ΝΑ ΜΕΙΝΟΥΜΕ ΕΔΩ!! ΚΑΙ ΤΩΡΑ ΠΩΣ ΘΑ ΦΑΜΕ, ΜΟΥ ΛΕΣ;;!" Φώναξε μέσα στο πρόσωπο του, έξαλλος, μέχρι που ο Ρωμαίος άρχισε να νιώθει ένα βουητό στο αυτί του.

"Μ- με συγχωρείς! Τέλος πάντων, κάποιος θα βρεθεί να μας δείξει το δρόμο!" Το φώναξε κι εκείνος.

"Α, ΜΠΑ;! ΚΑΙ ΠΟΙΟΣ ΘΑ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΑΥΤΟΣ, ΚΥΡΙΕ;!"

"Κ- κάτσε! Θα δούμε, κ- κάποιος θα περάσει, δε μπορεί!"

Εκείνη τη στιγμή, έτυχε να περνάει ένας ηλικιωμένος κύριος, ο οποίος φαινόταν και λίγο μεθυσμένος.

"Είδες, στο είπα! Δε χρειαζόταν να φωνάξεις!"

"Συγνώμη, κύριε!" Ο Αστερίξ κούνησε το χέρι. "Μήπως ξέρετε που μπορούμε να βρούμε, χμ, ένα πανδοχείο, ίσως;"

"Πανδοχείο... Χμ... Λίγο πιο κάτω υπάρχει ένα χωριουδάκι... Από κει έρχομαι. Μόλις έφαγα στο ταβερνάκι του Τζουζέππιους." Είπε ο παππούς κι έφυγε.

"Ευχαριστούμε! Πάμε, μη χάνουμε χρόνο!"

Πράγματι, λίγο πιο πέρα υπήρχε ενα μικρό χωριό, φαινόταν από μακριά, γιατί τα φώτα ήταν πιο πολλά.

Φαινόταν φιλόξενο, και οι κάτοικοι κεφάτοι. Έτσι είναι στον νότο. Μεσογειακή κατάσταση.

"Η ταμπέλα λέει _Τζουζέππιους_. Ελάτε." Ο Αστερίξ μπήκε στο μαγαζί. "Συγνώμη; Εσείς είστε ο Τζουζέππιους;"

"Αυτοπροσώπως, σινιόρε!"

"Αστερίξ, περίεργα μιλάνε εδώ, δεν είναι σαν τη Ρώμη..."

"Μα φυσικά, οι Ρωμαίοι είναι κρύοι! Εδώ είμαστε όλοι έξω καρδιά!"

Τότε, ο Σοσιαλίστικους έλαμψε. "Επιτέλους, υπάρχουν κι άλλοι που με καταλαβαίνουν! Οι Ρωμαίοι δεν είναι παρά μόνο ένα μάτσο καιροσκόπων που μετράνε τα πάντα με το χρήμα!"

"Μα... Κι εσύ Ρωμαίος δεν είσαι;..." Ρώτησε ο Τζουζέππιους, πολύ μπερδεμένος.

"Α, δεν έχει σημασία τώρα! Κυρ τέτοιε μου! Βάλε μας σε ένα τραπέζι και φέρε ό,τι έχεις!" Είπε ο Οβελίξ χαρούμενα και έτριψε την κοιλιά του.

"Οβελίξ, έχουμε ένα μικρό πρόβλημα... Θυμάσαι που δώσαμε τα τελευταία μας σηστέρσια στον βαρκάρη;..."

"Ωχ, όχι! Δηλαδή δεν έχουμε να πληρώσουμε!"

"Καταραμένο νομισματικό σύστημα!"

"Μη φοβάστε! Δε θα αρνηθώ να κεράσω τρεις ταλαιπωρημένους ταξιδιώτες κι ένα σκυλάκι! Δε μου κάνει κόπο!" Είπε με χαρά ο καταστηματάρχης.

"Μα... Αν ταΐσεις τον Οβελίξ τζάμπα, θα χρεοκοπήσεις!"

"Δεν πρόκειται! Εμείς εδώ στο Λαοχώρι χρησιμοποιούμε τον αντιπραγματισμό! Δηλαδή μοιραζόμαστε τα προϊόντα μεταξύ μας, ώστε κανείς δεν ξεμένει από τίποτα! Φυσικά ως αντάλλαγμα θα υπάρχει κάποιο προϊόν ή υπηρεσία! Από εσάς δεν ζητάω κάτι, γιατί ξέρω ότι έχετε ταλαιπωρηθεί, φαίνεται στη ματιά σας!" Είπε ο Σικελιώτης και τράβηξε λίγο το κάτω βλέφαρο του Σοσιαλίστικους.

"Μα τον Κάρολο Μάρξιους! Εδώ είναι ένας μικρός παράδεισος!" Είπε με πολύ χαρά ο Ρωμαίος.

"Κάρολος Μάρξιους... Τι είδους ρωμαϊκός θεός είναι αυτός πάλι;" Ο Οβελίξ απόρησε.

"Όπως το είπες! Θεός! Ένας θεός σύγχρονος! Είναι ένας αξιόλογος Ρωμαίος συγγραφέας, ο οποίος έχει μίλησε για την συνεχή πάλη τον τάξεων!"

"Τελικά δεν υπάρχει Ρωμαίος που να μην είναι τρελός... Τα φαγητά, επιτέλους!"

"Ορίστε, σινιόροι! Κρέατα, λαχανικά, τα πάντα του τόπου μας!"

Όλοι χάρηκαν μόλις είδαν την απίστευτη ποικιλία φρέσκων φαγητών μπροστά στα μάτια τους. Ο Οβελίξ προφανώς και δεν έχασε καθόλου καιρό. Έπεσε με τα μούτρα στο ψητό.

"Σε ευχαριστούμε, φίλε! Είναι πεντανόστιμα! Αυτό το ψωμί με το λιωμένο τυρί και τη σάλτσα ντομάτας, τι ακριβώς είναι;" Ρώτησε ο Αστερίξ.

"Α, είναι μια δική μου εφεύρεση! Το ονομάζω... Πίτσα! Καλό, ε;"

"Καταπληκτικό, μάγειρα!"

"Μα... Αυτός ο Γαλάτης... Έχει τον ατέλειωτο!!"

Ο Αστερίξ χτύπησε την πλάτη του κατατρομαγμένου Ρωμαίου. "Μην ανησυχείς, φίλε! Θα το συνηθίσεις!"

"Από τη συνήθεια της ρωμαϊκής ιεραρχίας... Θα το συνηθίσω πιο εύκολα!"

Αφού έφαγαν ό,τι υπήρχε στο τραπέζι και ευχαρίστησαν τον Τζουζέππιους για ακόμα μια φορά, βρήκαν ένα μικρό πανδοχείο για να μείνουν τη νύχτα. Όλα ήταν ήρεμα και είχαν έναν καλό και αναζωογονητικό ύπνο.

Όμως, όταν επέστρεψαν στο λιμάνι, τους περίμενε μια δυσάρεστη έκπληξη...

"Το πλοίο! Εξαφανίστηκε! Μας έκλεψαν το πλοίο!"

"Αδιανόητο! Κλεφτρόνια του συμφέροντος!... Για ένα λεπτό. Αυτό ήταν μια επανάσταση στο κατεστημένο! Η αδικία της κοινωνίας τους ώθησε να μας κλέψουν, Αστερίξ, είναι κατανοητό!"

Ο Αστερίξ θύμωσε και κόλλησε το μέτωπό του στου Ρωμαίου. "Πάψε μια φορά, Μάρκους! Καταλαβαίνεις ότι τώρα δεν έχουμε μεταφορικό μέσο!"

"Δες... Το από τη θετική πλευρά! Μείναμε σε ένα θαυμάσιο μέρος με σεβασμό στα δικαιώματα του ανθρώπου!"

"Γκρρ!! Δε με ενδιαφέρει να καλοπεράσω! Με ενδιαφέρει να τελειώσω τη Ρωμαϊκή Κυριαρχία μια για πάντα σε αυτό τον κόσμο! Και αν είσαι πραγματικός επανάστασης, πρέπει να σε ενδιαφέρει το ίδιο! Δεν καταλαβαίνεις ότι ο Καίσαρας καταπατά κάθε είδους ελευθερία στα υποδουλωμένες περιοχές!"

Αυτό προβλημάτισε τον Σοσιαλίστικους παρά πολύ. Κάθισε να το σκεφτεί για λίγο, και ύστερα το πρόσωπό του γέμισε αποφασιστικότητα. "Έχεις δίκιο! Δεν πρέπει να τους αφήσουμε! Εμπρός λοιπόν! Πρέπει να βρούμε ένα πλοίο!"

"Έτσι σε θέλω!"

"Αστερίξ! Μάρκους! Κοιτάξτε!" Με ενθουσιασμό, ο Οβελίξ χοροπηδούσε και έδειχνε ένα μεγάλο φοινικικό πλοίο.

"Δεν είναι δυνατόν! Ο Επιδημάις! Σωθηκαμε!"


	2. Chapter 2

Οι τέσσερις έτρεξαν προς το μέρος του καραβιού, που λογικά πήγε να πουλήσει το εμπόρευμά του στο Λαοχώρι.

"Μα τι θαυμάσια μέρα για να προμηθευτώ αυθεντικά Σικελικά προϊόντα! Για περάστε, για περάστε! Ο Επιδημάις έφτασε με νέα, φρέσκα, ανατολίτικα μπαχαρικά, υφάσματα και κάθε λογής πράγματα!" Έκραξε με χαρά ο παχουλός έμπορος.

"Καλημέρα, Επιδημάις! Δεν μπορείς να φανταστείς πόσο χαίρομαι που σε βλέπω!"

"Ωω! Μα με γελούν τα μάτια μου! Ο Αστερίξ! Με τον Οβελίξ και έναν Ρωμαίο... Περίεργο! Για στάσου! Είστε οι απαγωγείς του λεγεωνάριου! Πωπω! Όλη η Ρωμαϊκή Αυτοκρατορία έχει μάθει για σας!"

"Ναι, κάτι έχει πάρει το αυτί μας!"

"Μα τι σκαρώνετε πάλι, βρε άτακτοι! Κανονικά πρέπει να σας παραδώσω στον Καίσαρα..." Ο έμπορος έτριψε το σαγόνι του, σκεπτικά.

"Ναι, αλλά δεν θα το κάνεις, γιατί είσαι φίλος, έτσι δεν είναι;" Τον προειδοποίησε, έμμεσα.

"Μα, ναι... Ασφαλώς..."

"Υπέροχα, γιατί θέλαμε και τη βοήθειά σου για κάτι..."

"Σε ακούω, λοιπόν!"

"Αν μπορούσες να μας πετάξεις κάπου, στην Ελλάδα δηλαδή, πιο συγκεκριμένα στην Πελοπόννησο, έτσι δεν είναι, Μάρκους;"

"Ναι, εκεί βρίσκεται..."

"Ναι, στο δρόμο μου βρίσκεται... Αν γίνεται όμως, μπορείτε να περιμένετε μέχρι να ξεπουλήσω; Αυτό το χωριό έχει έναν μοναδικό τρόπο πληρωμής, και δεν θέλω να χάσω την ευκαιρία!" Είπε με χαρά ο Επιδημάις.

"Υποθέτω πως γίνεται..." Απάντησε ο Γαλάτης στην λίγο άβολη πρόταση του εμπόρου.

"Πφ... Καιροσκόπος! Συμφεροντολόγος!" Είπε ο Σοσιαλίστικους μέσα από τα δόντια και κλότσισε μια πέτρα.

Μετά από κάποιες ώρες, το πλοίο ήταν και πάλι έτοιμο να σαλπάρει.

"Πω πω πω! Κοίτα πράγμα! Κοίτα καλούδια! Λατρεύω τις συναλλαγές σε αυτό το χωριό! Έτοιμοι, Αστερίξ;" Ρώτησε με χαρά.

"Πανέτοιμοι, Επιδημάις! Εμπρός ομάδα!"

"Επιβιβαστείτε!"

Ο Σοσιαλίστικους και ο Οβελίξ έριξαν μια τελευταία ματιά πίσω τους.

"Αντίο παραδεισένιο χωριουδάκι..."

"Αντίο ταβέρνα του Τζουζέππιους..."

"Εσείς οι δύο, συγκεντρωθείτε και μπείτε μέσα, γρήγορα!"  
\---  
Το ταξίδι κυλούσε μια χαρά, χωρίς περαιτέρω φασαρίες. Οι Ρωμαίοι δεν είχαν φανεί πουθενά για αρκετές μέρες. Η Ελλάδα ήταν κοντά, και δεν έβλεπαν την ώρα να βρουν αυτό το απίθανο χωριό.

Είπαμε πως οι Ρωμαίοι δεν ειχαν φανεί; Λοιπόν, τελικά μια ρωμαϊκή γαλέρα τους συνάντησε λίγο πριν φτάσουν στο λιμάνι.

"Ωχ, όχι..."

"Μα τι λες, Αστερίξ!; Είναι Ρωμαίοι! Γιούπι!" Ο Οβελίξ χοροπηδούσε από χαρά. "Επιτέλους, λίγη διασκέδαση!"

"Όχι αυτή τη φορά! Δεν πρέπει να γίνουμε στόχος! Αν τους επιτεθούμε, θα μάθει ο Καίσαρας τον σκοπό μας! Επιδημάις, που έχεις να μας κρύψεις;"

"Για να δω... Έχω ένα κελάρι στην καμπίνα! Μπείτε εκεί, γρήγορα!"

"Έλα, Σοσιαλίστικους!" Ο Γαλάτης προέτρεψε τους άλλους δύο και κρύφτηκα στο κελάρι.

Απ' έξω, ο Ρωμαίος καπετάνιος ρώτησε τον Έμπορο αν έχει δει δύο Γαλάτες, έναν Ρωμαίο και ένα σκύλο.

"Μα όχι, καπετάνιε μου! Να μη σώσω να ξεπουλήσω άμα λέω ψέματα!"

"Χμ... Τι εμπόρευμα έχεις; Μήπως χαλιά; Η γυναίκα μου συνέχεια με πρήζει να της φέρω περσικό χαλί."

"Μα και φυσικά έχουμε! Από όλα τα χρώματα, συνδυασμούς και μεγέθη! Αυθεντικά, κατευθείαν από την Τεχεράνη!" Ο έμπορος φόρεσε το πιο ενθουσιασμένο εμπορικό του χαμόγελο και έδειξε τα χάλια που διέταξε τους ναύτες να φέρουν.

"Χμ... Μπορώ μήπως να έρθω εκεί να διαλέξω;"

"Μα ναι! Ασφαλώς, κύριε!"

Πέρασαν κάποιες ώρες μέχρι ο Ρωμαίος να διαλέξει το χαλί του, και η υπομονή του Αστερίξ άρχισε να εξαντλείται.

"Αστερίξ, πεινάω..."

"Οβελίξ, μη τολμήσεις! Αυτά είναι το εμπόρευμα!"

"Μα... Είναι τόσο.... Μου είναι δύσκολο να αγνοήσω τόσα τυρια, σάλτσες, κρέατα!..."

"Οβελίξ, είπα κάτι!"

"Εμπόρευμα και κουταμάρες, ενώ πεινάει ο λαός!"

"Αγαπητέ μου Μάρκους, ο Οβελίξ είναι ένας λαός μόνος του όταν τρώει!"

"Δε νομίζω να βλάψει αν φάει ένα κομματάκι τυρί..."

"Ναι, Αστερίξ! Ο Ρωμαίος έχει δίκιο! Ευχαριστώ, φίλε!" Είπε και του χάιδεψε λίγο τα μαλλιά.

"Ε... Παρακαλώ, υποθέτω..."

"Συγκρατηθείτε! Σε λίγο ελπίζω ο Επιδημάις να έχει τελειώσει με τα παζάρια του!!"

Άλλες δύο ώρες μετά...

"Πωπω, αυτοί οι Ρωμαίοι, σκληροί στα παζάρια! Μα πεντακόσια σηστέρσια μόνο, για αυτό το μοναδικό κομμάτι;!... Εντάξει, παιδιά! Μπορείτε να βγει-!!!! ΤΟ ΣΙΚΕΛΙΚΟ ΜΟΥ ΕΜΠΟΡΕΥΜΑ! ΧΑΘΗΚΕ ΔΙΑ ΜΑΓΕΙΑΣ!!"

"Με... Συγχωρείς, Επιδημάις... Εγώ απλά πείνασα..."

"Γκρρ...." Ο Αστερίξ νευρίασε και αναστέναξε.

Φυσικά, καθόλου ευχαριστημένος, ο Φοίνικας τους άφησε στο λιμάνι.

"Τώρα δεν έχω τίποτα να πουλήσω! Είμαι με άδεια χέρια! Είναι μάταιο!"

"Ω, έλα, μην κλαίς... Είμαι σίγουρος ότι κάτι σου έχει μείνει που να μην τρώγεται..." Είπε ο Αστερίξ παρηγορητικά.

"Σωστά! Τα πανάκριβα υφάσματα από τη Λουτέτσια! Έχω ακόμα ελπίδες!" Έλαμψε ξαφνικά με την υπενθύμιση.

"Ωραία, τότε σε αφήνουμε να πουλήσεις! Πάμε, έχουμε δρόμο μπροστά μας!"

"Όχι και πολύ! Το χωριό που ψάχνουμε είναι εδώ! Το λιμάνι μας χωρίζει από αυτό το μικρό νησάκι!" Τους ενημέρωσε ο Σοσιαλίστικους.

"Τι; Κι άλλη θάλασσα! Αμάν πια! Ο Ιντεφίξ νιώθει να ανακατεύεται!"

"Πω, φίλε... Έχω ακούσει τόσες ιστορίες και έχω δει τόσους χάρτες σχετικά με αυτό το μέρος... Αλλά ποτέ δεν είχα την ευκαιρία να βρεθώ εδώ..." Εξομολογήθηκε ο λεγεωνάριος, κοιτώντας το περιβάλλον γύρο του, πολύ διαφορετικό από τη Γαλατία. Ξερή βλάστηση, είναι καλοκαίρι, και η μυρωδιά της Μεσογείου, άλλος αέρας.

"Τώρα βρήκες ευκαιρία, λοιπόν!" Ο Αστερίξ έκλεισε το μάτι.

"Ναι... Σχεδόν σας ευχαριστώ που με απαγάγατε..."

Μισή ώρα περπάτημα μετά, έφτασαν σε μια μικρή προβλήτα, με μια μικρή βάρκα.

"Πολύ φοβάμαι ότι τώρα πρέπει να το κλέψουμε, Αστερίξ..."

"Δεν είναι ανάγκη! Ε, βαρκάρη! Πας απέναντι;"

Ο τύπος στη βάρκα γύρισε να τους δει.

"Ναι, μόλις επέστρεψα από το ψάρεμα... Στάσου... Τι είστε εσείς; Αυτός εδώ είναι σίγουρα Ρωμαίος!"

"Είμαστε ο Αστερίξ και ο Οβελίξ, από το γνωστό ανυπότακτο γαλατικό χωριό στη Βρετάνη. Αυτός εδώ είναι ακίνδυνος. Τον λένε Μάρκους, και τον έχουμε απαγάγει για να βρούμε το γνωστό ανυπότακτο ελληνικό χωριό, το οποίο βρίσκεται απέναντι!" Ο Γαλάτης του πρόσφερε το χέρι με ένα σίγουρο χαμόγελο.

"Λυπάμαι, φίλε! Αλλά για να μείνουμε ανυπότακτοι, δεν δεχόμαστε ξένους εδώ! Ειδικά Ρωμαίους!!" Ο βαρκάρης σταύρωσε τα χέρια και τους αγριοκοίταξε.

"Μα άκου λίγο, έχω να σου προτείνω κάτι! Το βλέπεις αυτό εδώ το δοχείο;" Του έδειξε τον ασκό στη ζώνη του. "Περιέχει τον περίφημο μαγικό ζωμό του Δρυίδη Πανοραμίξ. Όποιος τον πίνει, αποκτά υπεράνθρωπες δυνάμεις, η οποίες έχουν σύντομη επίδραση, αλλά φτάνουν για μια μάχη υπεράσπισης ενός χωριού από μια ρωμαϊκή λεγεώνα!"

"Μπορώ να επιβεβαιώσω!" Ο Σοσιαλίστικους σήκωσε το χέρι.

"Δε σε ρώτησα! Μα το Δία, τι τρέλες είναι αυτές που μου λέτε;!" Ο χωρικός άρχισε να νευριάζει.

"Θα σου το αποδείξω! Πήγαινέ με στο χωριό σου, αφού έχεις πιεί λίγο, και θα δεις πόσο εύκολα θα κάνεις κουπί!"

"Δε το πιστεύω!"

"Δεν έχεις να χάσεις άμα το δοκιμάσεις!" Ο Αστερίξ του πρόσφερε τον ασκό του.

Εκείνος το κοίταξε διστακτικά και τελικά το πήρε και ήπιε λίγο.

"Λοιπόν; Πως νιώθεις;"

"Μια μικρή καούρα... Αλλά τίποτα το ιδιαίτερο..." Είπε με δυσπιστία.

"Ε, λοιπόν, έλα, μπες στη βάρκα, πάρε και εμάς, ώστε να αποδειχθεί η ιδιότητα του Ζωμού!" Τον προέτρεψε ο Αστερίξ.

Ο χωρικός σήκωσε τους ώμους. "Επιβιβαστείτε, τι να πω..."

Όταν όλοι ήταν στη βάρκα, ο βαρκάρης άρχισε να κάνει κουπί, και εξεπλάγη με την ευκολία, ειδικά έχοντας τον Οβελίξ στη βάρκα. "Μα τον Ηρακλή, είναι αλήθεια!"

"Α, φυσικά και ειναι! Δεν είμαστε τίποτα τσαρλατάνοι!" Ο μικρόσωμος Γαλάτης χαμογέλασε και έκλεισε το μάτι.

Σε πολύ λίγο χρόνο, είχαν φτάσει στο απέναντι νησί. Εκεί που βρισκόταν το χωριό και το φρούριο, το οποίο δέσποζε πάνω στο βραχώδες νησάκι.

"Μα τον Τουτάτη, Οβελίξ! Το φημισμένο φρούριο!" Ο Αστερίξ το έδειξε με πολύ ενθουσιασμό.

Ο βαρκάρης φούσκωσε με περηφάνεια. "Α, μα δεν είναι και τόσο τρομερό ξέρετε... Μερικές παγιδούλες και όπλα που εμποδίζουν τους Ρωμαίους να περάσουν μόνο..."

"Έτσι νικάτε εσείς τους Ρωμαίους, χωρίς λίγο ξύλο; Α, δεν ξέρετε να διασκεδάζετε!"

"Και το χωριό που είναι;"

"Α, μα αυτό είναι μέσα στο φρούριο! Έτσι εξασφαλίζεται η μέγιστη προστασία. Το πρόβλημα είναι ότι... Δεν μπαίνουμε από την αρχική είσοδο. Είναι γεμάτη παγίδες!" Ψιθύρισε.

"Και αυτό είναι μυστικό;"

"Φυσικά και είναι! Κανένας Ρωμαίος δεν πρέπει να το μάθει!" Τότε κοίταξε τον Μάρκους. "Καλά... Εσύ το έμαθες, φρόντισε να μη βγει παραέξω, γιατί...." Το έκανε σήμα ότι θα του κόψει το κεφάλι.

Ο Ρωμαίος μαζεύτηκε από το φόβο και κούνησε το κεφάλι. Από όσα έχει ακούσει τους έχει φοβηθεί το μάτι του...

Έφτασαν στην πίσω πλευρά του φρουρίου και ο χωρικός άραξε τη βάρκα του κοντά σε κάτι άλλες, κρυμμένες πίσω από κάτι βράχια, αφού μπήκαν σε ένα τούνελ, και τους βοήθησε να περάσουν από ένα μικρό πορτάκι μέσα στο χωριό-φρούριο.

"Αστερίξ, κόλλησα..."

"Φαίνεται πως ακόμα και η μυστική σας είσοδος, βαρκάρη, δεν είναι φτιαγμένη για μεγαλόσωμους πολεμιστές!" Ο Αστερίξ κρατούσε το γέλιο του.

Με λίγο σπρώξιμο, τελικά τον χώρεσαν και προχώρησαν προς το χωριό.

Αυτό ήταν απίθανο. Μέσα σε αυτό το τεράστιο κτίσμα, βρίσκονταν τόσα πολλά σπίτια, με πολεοδομία μάλιστα...

Ο βαρκάρης τους οδήγησε στο σπίτι του Αρχηγού του χωριού.

"Επιτέλους, Γλαύκων, γύρισες! Εύχομαι να είχες καλή ψαριά... ΜΑ ΤΟΝ ΔΙΑ, ΤΡΕΙΣ ΞΕΝΟΙ!!" Ένας ταραγμένος, παχουλός μεσήλικας φώναξε, και σχεδόν έπεσε από το θρόνο του. Αυτό φάνηκε γνώριμο στους δύο Γαλάτες...

"Στάσου, Αρχηγέ Θρασύβουλε! Πρέπει να σου εξηγήσω! Αυτοί οι τρεις ξένοι φέρνουν ένα νέο όπλο για να νικήσουμε τους Ρωμαίους!!"

"Πώς;! Όπλο για να νικήσουμε τους Ρωμαίους;! Μα εμείς έχουμε τα πάντα!"

"Ναι, αλλά όχι τον περίφημο Μαγικό Ζωμό που δίνει υπεράνθρωπες δυνάμεις!!"

"Μα, τι ακούω;! Δεν υπάρχουν τέτοια πράγματα, Γλαύκων, σε κορόιδεψαν!"

"Όχι! Το δοκίμασα εγώ ο ίδιος! Έκανα κουπί από την παραλία ως εδώ σε ένα λεπτό! Ρώτα τους, ήταν μαζί μου!" Ο Γλαύκων τους έδειξε, επιμένοντας.

Ο Θρασύβουλος χάιδεψε τη μακριά, ξανθή προς λευκή γενειάδα, σκεπτικά. "Πολύ καλά, λοιπόν... Αφού είναι έτσι, θέλω κι εγώ να δω με τα μάτια μου τι μπορεί να κάνει αυτός ο Ζωμός!"

Οι Γαλάτες τον κοίταξαν με προκλητικά χαμόγελα. "Δεχόμαστε, Αρχηγούλη! Λέγε τι θες να κάνουμε, λοιπόν!"

"Μια μόνο δοκιμασία φτάνει! Να παλέψετε με τον καλύτερο πολεμιστή του χωριού!"

"Θα είναι ευκολάκι, Αστερίξ! Κάντο εσύ, εγώ προτιμώ τους Ρωμαίους!"

"Ό,τι πεις, Οβελίξ! Έλα, Αρχηγέ, πήγαινέ μας στον πολεμιστή σου!"

Ο Θρασύβουλος είπε στον Γλαύκωνα να τους πάει στην αρένα της προπόνησης. Ήταν μια μικρή αρένα για μονομαχίες και λίγες θέσεις για κοινό.

"Αυτό είναι ρωμαϊκό έθιμο..." Είπε ο Αστερίξ προβληματισμένος.

"Μα, φίλε μου, δεν έχεις ακούσει για την ελληνική πάλη; Οι Ρωμαίοι είναι αντιγραφείς!" Ο Αρχηγός κάθισε στην τιμητική του θέση. Και μερικοί άλλοι, ανάμεσά τους ο Γλαύκων, κάθισαν στην κερκίδα.

"Καλά, καλά! Φέρτε μας τον πολεμιστή σας τώρα!"

"Μισό λεπτό, ξένε! είναι πρέπον να πω ένα τραγουδάκι πρώτου αρχίσει η μάχη!" Ένας νεαρός με λύρα έτρεξε μέσα στην αρένα και στάθηκε δίπλα στον Αρχηγό.

Ο Αστερίξ και ο Οβελίξ, αλλά και ο Σοσιαλίστικους τρόμαξαν. Έχουν αρκετές τρομακτικές εμπειρίες με βάρδους...

"Μα φυσικά, Καλλίφωνε! Χαρά μας να ακούσουμε, έτσι δεν είναι παιδιά;!" Ο Θρασύβουλος είπε πρόθυμα.

"Εε..."

"Δηλαδή..."

"Πολύ καλά λοιπόν! Θα σας παίξω τον καινούριο μου παιάνα!" Είπε ο Καλλίφωνος και πήρε μια ανάσα, αφού κούρδισε τη λύρα του.

Ο Σοσιαλίστικους σχεδόν αγκάλιασε τον Οβελίξ από φόβο και ο Ιντεφίξ κρύφτηκε στο παντελόνι του. Ο Αστερίξ ήθελε να κλείσει τα αυτιά του, αλλά φοβήθηκε ότι θα γινόταν αγενής...

Όμως ευτυχώς αποδείχθηκε ότι δεν είναι όλοι οι βάρδοι το ίδιο! Αυτός ο συγκεκριμένος ήταν καλός! Μα βέβαια, τόσα χρόνια Κακοφωνίξ, είχε γίνει συνήθεια να φοβούνται τους βάρδους.

Αφού τελείωσε το τραγούδι, κάθισε και αυτός στις κερκίδες, περήφανος για τη μουσική του.

"Υπέροχος για άλλη μια φορά! Αυτός, Γαλάτες, είναι ο Αηδός του χωριού μας, ο Καλλίφωνος! Εύχομαι να απολαύσατε το τραγούδι του, γιατί τώρα αρχίζει η μάχη!"

"Ευτυχώς που δεν είναι βάρδος!" Είπε ο Οβελίξ διακριτικά στον Μάρκους.

Ο Αστερίξ ετοιμάστηκε, πίνοντας το Μαγικό Ζωμό. "Φέρτε τον πολεμιστή σας, Αρχηγέ! Δεν έχουμε όλη την ώρα μπροστά μας!"

"Μα βέβαια! Φωνάξτε τη Ξανθίππη! Ο Γαλάτης είναι έτοιμος!"

"Στάσου, Αρχηγέ, εγώ δε σου ζήτησα καμία Ξανθίππη! Τον πολεμιστή σου ζήτησα!"

"Εγώ είμαι ο πολεμιστής!" Μια γυναίκα μα πανοπλία βγήκε από την άλλη πύλη.

Όλοι γύρω άρχισαν να πανηγυρίζουν, εκτός από τους τρεις ταξιδιώτες, οι οποίοι είχαν μείνει με το στόμα ανοιχτό.

"Δηλαδή ήπια το Μαγικό Ζωμό για το τίποτα;..."

"Α, μπα; Δεν με έχεις για αξία αντίπαλο;!" Μια λόγχη ήταν στραμμένη προς τον Αστερίξ, ο οποίος σηκωσε τα μάτια για να δει μια νευριασμένη κοπέλα.

"Δ- δεν είναι αυτό! Απλά η τιμή μας δεν μας επιτρέπει να τα βάζουμε με γυναίκες!"

"Γιατί, τι διαφορά έχει!" Η κοπέλα δεν το έβαλε κάτω, παρά την ταχύτητα που του είχε δώσει το μαγικό φίλτρο, και προσπαθούσε να τον πετύχει με το δόρυ.

"Μα, δεν καταλαβαίνω, εσείς οι Γαλάτες δεν ξέρετε για τις Αμαζόνες;!" Ρώτησε ο Θρασύβουλος.

"Είναι λόγω της Γαλατικής αβρότητας, κύριε!" Απάντησε ο Οβελίξ.

"Εγώ πάντως γνωρίζω για της Αμαζόνες, και οφείλω να ομολογήσω ένα αξιόλογο γυναικείο κίνημα!"

Τότε, ο Αρχηγός νευρίασε. "Εσένα, Ρωμαίε, δεν σε ρώτησε κανείς!"

Η μάχη συνεχιζόταν με δυσκολία, αφού ο Αστερίξ προσπαθούσε να μην την χτυπήσει σε καμία περίπτωση. Της έσπασε την ασπίδα και το δόρυ, και ύστερα την άρπαξε και την παρέδωσε στον Αρχηγό.

"Ορίστε! Νίκησα, αλλά παρέμεινε σώα και αβλαβής!" Είπε με περηφάνεια.

"Άσε με κάτω, κοντοστούπη, δεν τελείωσε η μάχη! Παίζεις άδικα!" Η Ξανθίππη προσπαθούσε να ξεφύγει για να συνεχίσει τη μάχη.

"Άσε κάτω την κόρη μου, Γαλάτη! Και γιατί δεν παλεύεις μαζί της κανονικά; Φοβάσαι; Μήπως είσαι πολύ κοντός για τα μέτρα της; Μήπως ο Μαγικός Ζωμός σου ειναι μούφα;!"

"Δεν είναι έτσι, Αρχηγέ! Απλά σου ξαναλέω, δεν χτυπάω γυναίκες! Βρες μου οποιονδήποτε άλλο τρόπο για να σου αποδείξω τη δύναμη του Ζωμού! Δέχομαι κάθε πρόκληση!"

"Κι εγώ, μα τον Τουτάτη!" Η φωνή του Οβελίξ ακούστηκε από πίσω.

"Πολύ καλά λοιπόν! Ας είναι! Θα ετοιμάσω δύο ακόμα δοκιμασίες, ειδικά για εσάς! Αλλά σας προειδοποιώ, είναι αδύνατον να τις περάσετε!"

"Πσς! Μας τα 'χουν πει κι άλλοι!" Ο μικρόσωμος Γαλάτης είπε λίγο προκλητικά και άφησε την κόρη του Αρχηγού κάτω. "Και οφείλω να ομολογήσω, είσαι καλή, και κρίμα που με εμποδίζει ο ηθικός κώδικας να παλέψω!"

"Σαχλαμάρες!" Η Ξανθίππη έβγαλε την περικεφαλαία της και τίναξε τα μαύρα, μακριά μαλλιά της.

"Είναι καλή, ε;..." Είπε ο Μάρκους, λίγο χαζεμένος από το θέαμα, και σκούντηξε τον Οβελίξ, ο οποίος φάνηκε να έχει χάσει κάθε επαφή με το περιβάλλον.

"Εμ, Γαλάτη; Πως σε λέγανε... Οβελίξ, ετσι; Είσαι καλά;..."

"Καλή... Εμ, εννοώ... Καλά, Μάρκους..."

"Ωραία, πάμε τότε... Έχω αρχίσει να πεινάω, τα ταξιδάκια πάντα μου ανοίγουν την όρεξη!" Ο Ρωμαίος χαμογέλασε και άρχισε να κατεβαίνει τις κερκίδες, τρίβοντας το στομάχι του.

Ο Οβελίξ είχε παραμείνει στην ίδια θέση, μαρμαρωμένος, και ο Ιντεφίξ θυμωμένος προσπαθούσε να του τραβήξει, μάταια, την προσοχή. "Εγώ πάλι όχι και τόσο..."

"Έλα, Οβελίξ! Όλοι έχουν φύγει, εκτός από εμάς!" Φώναξε ο Αστερίξ και κούνησε το χέρι.

"Α, ναι... Πάμε..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Αυτό το ταβερνάκι σερβίρει νοθευμένο κρασί με νερό! Αν είναι δυνατόν!" Παραπονέθηκε ο Ρωμαίος και σχεδόν έχυσε την κούπα με το κρασί που παρήγγειλε.

"Έτσι το πίνουμε εμείς εδώ! Σ' αρεσει δε σ' αρέσει!" Του απάντησε θυμωμένα ο οινοχόος.

"Ευτυχώς τουλάχιστον έχει καλό φαγητό, έτσι δεν είναι, Οβελίξ;"

Όμως φαινόταν ότι ο γνωστός, φαγανός Οβελίξ δεν ήταν τόσο ο εαυτός του...

"Δεν πεινάω, Αστερίξ..." Είπε λυπημένα και αναστέναξε κοιτώντας στο κενό.

Ο Αστερίξ κούνησε τους ώμους. Άκουσε ένα ποδοβολητό και γύρισε να δει έναν λαχανιασμένο τύπο που τους ζητούσε.

"Γαλάτες! Γαλάτες! Σας θέλει ο Αρχηγός Θρασύβουλος! Έχει έτοιμες τις δοκιμασίες σας!" Ήταν ο Γλαύκων, ο οποίος έφτασε λαχανιασμένος.

"Καιρός ήταν! Πάμε, ώρα να τους αποδείξουμε τι σημαίνει Γαλάτες!" Ο Αστερίξ έσφιξε τη γροθιά του με ένα αποφασισμένο χαμόγελο. "Είμαστε έτοιμοι για όλα, έτσι δεν είναι, παιδιά;"  
-  
"Γαλάτες, καλώς ήρθατε για άλλη μια φορά στην αρένα μας! Εγώ, ο Θρασύβουλος ο πρώτος, μαζί με τη βοήθεια κάποιων έμπιστων συνεργατών μου, δημιούργησα δύο απίθανες δοκιμασίες, από τις οποίες ίσως και να μην βγείτε ζωντανοί! Ούτε ο ίδιος ο Ηρακλής δεν θα μπορούσε να τις περάσει! Είναι σχεδιασμένες έτσι ώστε να ανταγωνίζονται τις θεϊκές δυνάμεις του φρουρίου μας! Γιατί, εάν θέλετε να σας εμπιστευτούμε, πρέπει να φανείτε αντάξιοι του!"

Τότε ο Αστερίξ χασμουρήθηκε λίγο προκλητικά. "Ωραία, ωραία, τα έχουμε ξανά ακούσει αυτά! Μπαίνουμε τώρα στο ψητό;"

"Ακριβώς, Γαλάτη, όπως το είπες! Η πρώτη λοιπόν δοκιμασία, είναι ο διαγωνισμός φαγητού με τον ξακουστό _μονομάχο στομαχιού_ Πολύφημο! Φέρτε τα τραπέζια με τις πιατέλες!!" Φώναξε ο Θρασύβουλος και κάποιο άρχισαν να φέρνουν ουρές από τραπέζια με τεράστιες ποσότητες φαγητού πάνω, ενώ ακούστηκαν σάλπιγγες.

Τα τραπέζια χωρίστηκαν από πέντε σε κάθε μεριά, και από την άλλη πόρτα της αρένας εμφανίστηκε ένας τεράστιος άντρας, με μια πολύ υπεροπτική έκφραση.

"Κανείς ποτέ δεν έχει νικήσει τον Πολύφημο στο πεδίο του, τη μάσα!" Ενημέρωσε ο αρχηγός και ο τεράστιος τύπος χτύπησε την κοιλιά του με ένα απειλητικό γέλιο.

"Μάλιστα, αλλά νομίζω πως ήρθε η ώρα! Οβελίξ! Δικός σου αυτός, έτσι δεν είναι;" Είπε με σιγουριά ο Αστερίξ.

"Δεν πεινάω..." Απάντησε λυπημένα ο Οβελίξ.

"Πώς;!! Δεν γίνεται αυτό, Οβελίξ, έχεις μείνει τόση ώρα χωρίς φαγητό! Εσύ έπρεπε να λιμοκτονείς τώρα!" Η έκπληξη και το άγχος στη φωνή του ήταν έντονα.

"Μ- μα πώς;!... Τι στο καλό, εσύ τρως πολλαπλάσια ποσότητα από έναν κανονικό άνθρωπο!" Συμπλήρωσε ο Σοσιαλίστικους τρομαγμένος και μπερδεμένος.

Ακόμα και ο Ιντεφίξ φάνηκε πολύ ανήσυχος με αυτά που άκουγε.

Τότε ο Αστερίξ θυμήθηκε κάτι. Κοίταξε προς το μέρος του Θρασυβούλου. Δίπλα του ήταν ο Γλαύκων, αλλά και η κόρη του, η Ξανθίππη.

Γύρισε πάλι στους φίλους του με ένα λίγο πονηρό χαμόγελο. "Νομίζω ξέρω τι φταίει! Βλέπεις, φίλε Μάρκους, ο Οβελίξ έχει αδυναμία σε κάποια πράγματα. Δύο από αυτά είναι το φαγητό και οι χαριτωμένες κοπέλες! Και συνήθως το ένα είναι δύσκολο όταν υπάρχει το άλλο!" Εξήγησε και κράτησε το γέλιο του.

"Έι, Οβελίξ! Δε νομίζεις ότι η κόρη του αρχηγού θα εντυπωσιάσει αν καταφέρεις να νικήσεις τον Πολύφημο;"

Τότε τα μάτια του ξανά ζωντάνεψαν. "Λες;..."

"Μα φυσικά! Γι αυτό είμαστε εδώ! Για να τους αποδείξουμε την αξία μας! Και είμαι σίγουρος ότι θα εντυπωσιάσουν αν νικήσεις εσύ!"

"Ακόμα και η Ξανθίππη;"

"Ειδικά η Ξανθίππη, φίλε μου!" Το έκλεισε το μάτι.

Τότε, ο Οβελίξ επέστρεψε στον χαρούμενο εαυτό του, και μαζί με τη διάθεση και την αποφασιστικότητα, δεν άργησε να επιστρέψει και η τεράστια όρεξη, η οποία ήταν ακόμα μεγαλύτερη από άλλες φορές, αφού δεν ήταν συνηθισμένο να μην έχει φάει για τόσο μεγάλο χρονικό διάστημα.

Σήκωσε το παντελόνι του και πήγε στην μεριά του.

Ο Πολύφημος τον αγριοκοίταξε και έβγαλε μια πολεμική κραυγή. Εκείνος τον αντέγραψε. Ο Αστερίξ και ο Σοσιαλίστικους φάνηκαν πολύ ανακουφισμένοι στις κερκίδες. Ο Ιντεφίξ ήταν μαζί τους, στα πόδια του Ρωμαίου.

"Εμπρός, γενναία παλικάρια, ας νικήσει ο καλύτερος!" Είπε μελοδικά ο Καλλίφωνος χτύπησε ένα τύμπανο για να δώσει σήμα.

"Αχ, νομίζω πως είπα μια φάλτσα νότα! Ήταν μι, όχι φα!" Είπε στον Θρασύβουλο με ανασφάλεια και έπιασε το πιγούνι του.

"Έλα, σιγά. Μια χαρά ήσουν, όπως πάντα."

Η μάχη είχε αρχίσει να γίνεται πολύ σκληρή. Και οι δύο έτρωγαν με μανία και σιγά σιγά άδειαζαν τα τραπέζια, σε χρόνο ρεκόρ.

"Τι αγωνία, μα τον Ριζοσπάστιους! Δε μπορώ να βλέπω! Ο Μάρκους έκλεισε τα μάτια σφιχτά, και αγκάλιασε τον Ιντεφίξ, ο οποίος φαινόταν να μιμείται τις κινήσεις του.

"Μην ανησυχείς, ο Οβελίξ το 'χει! Δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση να χάσει!"

"Το ελπίζω! Το μέλλον μας και της άδικης κυριαρχίας των Ρωμαίων εξαρτάται από αυτόν!"

Μέσα σε μισή ώρα, είχαν σχεδόν τελειώσει και με το τελευταίο τραπέζι. Ο Πολύφημος φαινόταν να παλεύει πλέον με ένα ψητό. Ο Οβελίξ ήταν ήδη πολύ μπροστά.

Όλοι στις κερκίδες είχαν αρχίσει να σχολιάζουν έκπληκτοι την τροπή των γεγονότων. Ο μαχητής τους ποτέ δεν είχε χάσει σε αυτή τη δοκιμασία.

"Φαίνεται πως... Φαίνεται πως έχουμε νικητή!" Ο Καλλίφωνος ακούστηκε από την μεριά του αρχηγού, πολύ έκπληκτος. "Ένα - μηδέν για τους Γαλάτες!"

"Αδύνατον..."

"Μπαμπά, αυτός ο χοντρός είναι φοβερός, έτσι;!" Η Ξανθίππη χαμογέλασε.

"Μα, μα, μα πώς;! Στα χρονικά του χωριού μας, κανείς δεν έχει καταφέρει να νικήσει τον Πολύφημο ποτέ ξανά!!"

"Ε, Αστερίξ, μήπως μπορείς να τους πεις να φέρουν και γλυκό; Νιώθω ακόμα ένα κενό εδώ!" Ο Οβελίξ τους πλησίασε τρίβοντας την κοιλιά του.

"Οβελίξ, τα κατάφερες!"

"Πανηγυρίστε όσο θέλετε τώρα, γιατί η αποτυχία σας χτυπάει την πόρτα! Η δεύτερη δοκιμασία θα αποδείξει ότι δεν τίποτα σπουδαίο!"

"Για να σε δούμε, Αρχηγούλη!"

"Από εδώ ο Αρτέμιος! Αυτός εδώ, Γαλάτες, είναι ο αρχιτέκτονας του χωριού μας. Έχει σχεδιάσει κάθε κτίριο σε αυτό το νησί, δηλαδή και το φρούριο με όλα τα μυστικά του όπλα. Κανείς ποτέ δεν έχει καταφέρει να τον ξεπεράσει από αρχιτέκτονες, ίσως εκτός από τον Ικτίνο και τον Καλλικράτη. Και φυσικά, κανείς δεν έχει καταφέρει να κτίσει οτιδήποτε από τα σχέδιά του μέσα σε τρεις ώρες, δηλαδή αυτό που θα κληθείτε να κάνετε εσείς." Τον παρουσίασε με περηφάνεια ο Θρασύβουλος.

"Λοιπόν, μαλλον οφείλουμε να σας πούμε ότι εμείς χτίσαμε το παλάτι της Κλεοπάτρας για τον Καίσαρα." Είπε με σιγουριά ο Αστερίξ και έβαλε τα χέρια στη μέση.

"Εμένα δε με νοιάζουν τα λόγια, μικρέ, αλλά οι πράξεις. Ακολουθήστε με στα οικόπεδά μου. Έχετε πολλή δουλειά!" Ο αρχιτέκτονας τους είπε, ίσως λίγο απειλητικά.

"Πωπω, Αστερίξ, δε μου αρέσει πολύ αυτός ο αρχιτέκτονας!" Ψιθύρισε ο Οβελίξ.

"Όχι πολλά λόγια, Οβελίξ! Απλά ακόλουθα τον!"

"Εδώ είναι το εργοτάξιο. Εδώ και μήνες προσπαθούμε να ολοκληρώσουμε αυτό το μεγαλείο! Είναι το νέο παλάτι του Αρχηγού μας. Το ήθελε λίγο σε στυλ Παρθενών. Ορίστε το σχέδιο που επιδιώκουμε." Τους έδειξε ένα περίπλοκο σχέδιο παλατιού, με πολλούς ορόφους και στοιχεία Παρθενώνα. Το κτίσμα στο εργοτάξιο δεν έμοιαζε καθόλου με την εικόνα, μέχρι στιγμής.

"Μάλιστα... Οβελίξ, πιάνουμε δουλειά!" Είπε και ήπιε λίγο από το φίλτρο.

"Ωραία, ωραία! Λίγη διασκέδαση!"

Ο Σοσιαλίστικους κάθισε σε μια πέτρα και χαμογέλασε, έτοιμος να απολαύσει το θέαμα μαζί με τον Ιντεφίξ. Έριξε μια ματιά στον Αρτέμιος, ο οποίος τον κοίταξε με δυσπιστία, μέχρι που είδε με τα μάτια του τους Γαλάτες να σηκώνουν τις πέτρες και να τις στοιβάζουν μία μία στη σωστή θέση χωρίς καμία ιδιαίτερη προσπάθεια.

Του έπεσε το σαγόνι. "Δ- δεν είναι δυνατόν!! Σε καμία περίπτωση, δεν είναι δυνατόν!"

"Ω, ναι... Είναι δυνατόν... Ούτε εγώ το πίστευα στην αρχή. Αλλά μόνο όταν το έκανα ο ίδιος το πίστεψα..." Ο Μάρκους απάντησε, με ένα ικανοποιημένο βλέμμα στα μάτια του.

"Φοβερό σχέδιο, μα τον Τουτάτη! Εύγε, αρχιτέκτονα!"

"Ναι! Πιο διασκεδαστικό από το παλάτι του Νουμερομπίς!"

"Ναι, αλλά μη του το πεις, θα παρεξηγηθεί!"

Ο Αρτέμιος απλά δεν μπορούσε να το _χωνέψει_ , καθώς τους έβλεπε να διασκεδάζουν, χτίζοντας το παλάτι με ακρίβεια και ταχύτητα.

Τότε, άρχισε μανιωδώς να τρέχει προς το σπίτι του Αρχηγού και να φωνάζει.

"Αρχηγέ!! Δεν είναι δυνατόν!"

"Τι έγινε, Αρτέμιε;!"

"Έλα να δεις μόνος σου!"  
-  
"Μα τον υπέρτατο Δία! Δεν είναι δυνατόν!!" Ο Θρασύβουλος σχεδόν λιποθύμησε με αυτό που είδε. Το παλάτι του ήταν κτισμένο μέσα σε σχεδόν τρεις ώρες, πράγμα που θα γινόταν σε ένα χρόνο τουλάχιστον. Και ήταν καταπληκτικό, όπως κάθε σχέδιο του Αρτεμίου. Μεγαλοπρεπές, με κλασσικά, αθηναϊκά στοιχεία.

"Τα βλέπεις, Αρχηγέ μου;! Είναι μάγοι! Μάγοι!" Ο αρχιτέκτονας χοροπηδούσε, σχεδόν τρελαμένος.

"Μας πιστεύετε τώρα, μήπως;" Ο Αστερίξ βγήκε από το εργοτάξιο, με ένα βλέμμα γεμάτο αυτοπεποίθηση και άνεση.

"Ε... Ε, δηλαδή... Μα φυσικά! Αλλά όμως! Πρώτου δεχτώ οποιαδήποτε συνεργασία μαζί σας, πρέπει να το δοκιμάσω εγώ ο ίδιος!" Ο Θρασύβουλος είπε με αυστηρότητα.

"Είσαι πολύ τυπικός, πάντως!" Ο μικρόσωμος Γαλάτης του πρόσφερε τον ασκό του με ένα στραβό χαμόγελο.

Ο μεσήλικας το κοίταξε με περιέργεια, και ύστερα ήπιε λίγο. "Και τώρα;..."

"Δοκίμασε να σηκώσεις αυτή τη πέτρα που δεν χρησιμοποιήθηκε."

"Καλά..." Πήγε διστακτικά κοντά στην πέτρα, κοίταξε δεξιά, αριστερά, σήκωσε το ιμάτιό του, έκανε πως τεντώνεται και επιασε τη μεγάλη πέτρα. Και τη σήκωσε! "Αρτέμιε! Τα κατάφερα! Ω, Θεοί! Είναι πραγματικά δυνατόν!"

"Είδες, δεν κοροϊδεύουμε εμείς!" Το κλασσικό, άνετο ύφος το Αστερίξ ήταν εμφανές.

"Λοιπόν, Γαλάτες! Κι εσύ, Ρωμαίε." Άφησε την πέτρα κάτω. "Καταφέρατε να κερδίσετε την εμπιστοσύνη μου. Γι αυτό, μπορείτε να μείνετε στο χωριό μας. Θα χαρώ να μάθω το μυστικό σας για αυτό το φίλτρο!" Είπε με ευχαρίστηση.

Ο Αστερίξ έμεινε λίγο σκεπτικός μετά από αυτό. Ασφαλώς, ήταν δική του ιδέα να βρουν το χωριό και να συνεργαστούν με τους ντόπιους για να εξαλείψουν τη Ρωμαϊκή Κυριαρχία. Αλλά από την άλλη, δεν είναι στο χέρι του το μυστικό του Ζωμού. Κι έπειτα, είναι μυστικό. Μόνο ο Πανοραμίξ έχει λόγο και γνώση σε αυτό...

Εκείνο το βράδυ έμειναν στο πανδοχείο του Φιλόξενου. Ένα ήρεμο και αναπαυτικό μέρος.

"Τα καταφέραμε, παιδιά! Πωπω, δεν περίμενα να συμβεί κάτι τέτοιο στη ζωή μου! Συνεργασία με τους Γαλάτες του γνωστού χωριού! Και είναι απίθανο! Έχω να βαρεθώ από την τελευταία στιγμή πριν με απαγάγεις! Και πάνω από όλα, επιτέλους νιώθω χρήσιμος στη ζωή μου! Η Ρωμαϊκή Κυριαρχία δεν ήταν ποτέ λύση!" Ο Μάρκους ακουγόταν πολύ ενθουσιασμένος.

Όμως δεν θα έλεγε το ίδιο και για τον Αστερίξ. "Έτσι δεν είναι;..." Ρώτησε με αμφιβολία για το ύφος του.

Εκείνος αναστέναξε σκεπτικά. "Δεν ξέρω, είναι και κάποια πράγματα που δεν τα σκεφτήκαμε εξαρχής..."

"Τι εννοείς;"

"Ο Μαγικός Ζωμός στηρίζεται στον Δρυίδη μας... Χωρίς αυτόν δεν μπορούμε να πάρουμε ούτε μια απόφαση σχετικά με αυτόν... Ίσως να πρέπει να γυρίσουμε πίσω και να ξανά έρθουμε μαζί του."

"Ωραία, δεν βλέπω κάποιο πρόβλημα σε αυτό. Και πάλι, έχουμε το χωριό με το μέρος μας!" Ο Ρωμαίος υπενθύμισε χαμογελώντας.

"Ναι, όντως, αλλά φοβάμαι ότι οι πολλές μετακινήσεις θα μας προδώσουν στους Ρωμαίους..."

"Ίσως, αυτό είναι ένα πρόβλημα..."

"Ναι, όμως δεν είναι ώρα να τα σκεφτόμαστε αυτά. Είναι ήδη αργά. Ας πάρουμε παράδειγμα τον Οβελίξ και τον Ιντεφίξ και ας κοιμηθούμε κι εμείς."

"Καληνύχτα, Αστερίξ."

"Καληνύχτα, Σοσιαλίστικους..."

Την επόμενη μέρα, ο Θρασύβουλος δεν έβλεπε την ώρα να δει πως προετοιμάζεται αυτό το μαγικό φίλτρο. "Άντε, λοιπόν! Δεν θα μου δείξετε;"

Ο Αστερίξ φάνηκε πολύ αμήχανος. "Κοιτάξτε, Αρχηγέ... Ούτε εγώ, ούτε ο Οβελίξ έχουμε ιδέα πως προετοιμάζεται αυτό το φίλτρο. Μόνο ο Δρυίδης μας ξέρει να το παρασκευάζει."

Αυτό εξέπληξε τον Αρχηγό. "Πώς;! Και τότε τι θα κάνουμε;! Μας υποσχεθήκατε το φίλτρο!"

"Έχετε απόλυτο δίκιο! Γι αυτό θα επιστρέψουμε και θα τον φέρουμε σε εσάς!"

Όμως αυτή τη φορά, αυτά που άκουσε δεν τον ικανοποίησαν. "Άκου να σου πω, Γαλάτη, εμένα δεν με πιάνουν κορόιδο!-"

"Αρχηγέ, Αρχηγέ!! Οι Ρωμαίοι βρήκαν την μυστική είσοδο! Είναι σχεδόν έτοιμοι να επιτεθούν!" Μια αναστατωμένη φωνή διέκοψε τη συζήτηση. Ένας από τους χωρικούς έτρεχε προς το μέρος τους πανικόβλητος.

"Τι είναι αυτά που λες, μα τον Δία;! Αυτό είναι αδύνατον!"

"Αν δε με πιστεύεις έλα να το δεις με τα μάτια σου, Αρχηγέ..."

Είχε δίκιο. Φωνές και ποδοβολητά ήδη ακούγονταν από απόσταση. Η κατάσταση στο κλειστό, απομονωμένο χωριό είχε ξεφύγει.

Ακόμα και οι τρεις φίλοι ήταν έκπληκτοι που το άκουσαν. Όμως αυτό δεν τους σταμάτησε. "Οβελίξ, Μάρκους, ώρα για δράση..."

Το βλέμμα του Αστερίξ ήταν γεμάτο ετοιμότητα, καθώς πήρε τον ασκό του και ήπιε από τον Ζωμό, και ύστερα τον έδωσε στον Ρωμαίο. "Με το μαλακό όμως, γιατί πρέπει να μας μείνουν αποθέματα. Γιούργια!"

"Εμπρός στον αγώνα κατά της αδικίας!!"

"Ρωμαίοι! Αχ, τι ωραία, τι ωραία!"

Οι τρεις με τη δύναμη του Μαγικού Ζωμού, όρμησαν στους Ρωμαίους. Με τις γροθιές τους προσπάθησαν να αποκρούσουν την επίθεση.

Με λίγο κόπο κατάφεραν να κάνουν τους Ρωμαίους να υποχωρήσουν τρομαγμένοι. "Υπάρχουν Γαλάτες στο χωριό!"

"Υποχώρηση!!"

Όλοι έφυγαν, όταν άκουσαν το τρομερό νέο. "Πρέπει να ειδοποιήσουμε τον Καίσαρα!"

"Ωχ, όχι, πάει η αποστολή!" Είπε τρομαγμένος ο Αστερίξ. "Είμαστε περικυκλωμένοι χωρίς πολύ από το Ζωμό, και ο Οβελίξ μόνος του δεν μπορεί να τα κάνει όλα!"

"Ώστε είσαι και πολύ καλός ηθοποιός, έτσι Γαλάτη;!"

Όλοι γύρισαν για να δουν τον νευριασμένο αρχηγό. "Τι θέλεις να πεις;!"

"Ωραίο το θεατρικό σου, συγχαρητήρια και στον θίασο!" Χειροκρότησε ειρωνικά.

"Ακόμα δεν σε καταλαβαίνω..."

"Προδότες! Γλαύκων, πετά τους απέναντι, πριν αποφασίσω τίποτα χειρότερο!"

"Πώς;! Προδότες εμείς;!"

"Ναι, εσείς! Ποιος άλλος μπορεί να μαρτύρησε τη μυστική μας είσοδο; Κάποιος από το χωριό, μετά από τόσα χρόνια εμπιστοσύνης και ομονοίας;! Από την ώρα που φτάσατε εσείς Γαλάτες, μαζί με τον Ρωμαίο σας, έχουν έρθει τα πάνω κάτω στο ανέκαθεν ειρηνικό και ηρωικό χωριό μας!"

"Αλήθεια σου λέμε, Θρασύβουλε, εμείς δεν μαρτυρήσαμε τίποτα στους Ρωμαίους! Είναι κοινός εχθρός!" Επέμεινε ο Αστερίξ.

"Και αυτός εδώ τι είναι;!"

"Αυτός είναι αποστάτης! Αναγνωρίζει το κακό στην κυριαρχία των Ρωμαίων!"

"Μιλάει καθαρά, σύντροφε! Εγώ ένα σύστημα που ταίζει μόνο τους ισχυρούς δεν το δέχομαι!"

"Πουλάτε όλοι σας παραμύθια! Και δεν είμαι σύντροφός σου! Γλαύκων, είπα! Βγαλ' τους απέναντι! Και φρόντισε να μην ξαναγυρίσουν!"

"Ε, δε μπορείτε να το κάνετε αυτό! Εμείς ήρθαμε να βοηθήσουμε!" Ο Οβελίξ διαμαρτυρήθηκε καθώς ο Γλαύκων προσπαθούσε να τους σπρώξει προς τα έξω.

"Άστο, Οβελίξ... Δεν έχει πια νόημα, αφού δεν μας πιστεύουν..."

Οι Γαλάτες, η μόνη σωτηρία του χωριού έφευγε, και τώρα ο Αρχηγός τα βρήκε πραγματικά σκούρα. "Μάλλον ήρθε το τέλος, λαέ μου..."  
-  
"Λυπάμαι, παιδιά, αλλά ούτε κι εγώ μπορώ να σας πιστέψω, να πω την αλήθεια... Ήταν η πρώτη φορά που ξένοι μπήκαν στο χωριό μας, και έγινε αυτό! Γι αυτό δεν έχω άλλη επιλογή... Και είχα αρχίσει να σας συμπαθώ..." Είπε λυπημένα ο Γλαύκων καθώς η βάρκα του άραζε στην απέναντι ακτή, στο λιμάνι.

"Δεν φταις εσύ, όλα τα δεδομένα έτσι δείχνουν, φίλε... Αλλά σε διαβεβαιώνω, δεν ήμασταν εμείς. Μα τον Τουτάτη, δηλαδή!" Διαβεβαίωσε ο Αστερίξ και οι άλλοι δύο φίλησαν σταυρουδάκι.

Αλλά ο βαρκάρης απλά σήκωσε τους ώμους. "Η στάση σας, κύριοι..." _Ήταν από την αρχή λάθος να πάμε αντίθετα από τις συνήθειες της πολιτείας μας..._

"Αντίο, φίλε..."

Τότε άρχισαν να προχωρούν μέσα στην Πελοπόννησο, ενώ η βάρκα του Γλαύκωνα όλο και απομακρυνόταν από το λιμάνι.

Ο Αστερίξ αναστέναξε, και τα φτερά από το κράνος του έδειχναν να πηγαίνουν προς τα κάτω. "Ήμασταν τόσο κοντά! Τώρα όλα καταστράφηκαν!..."

"Οι ανίσχυροι πάντα ζουν μέσα στην αδικία..." Ο Μάρκους του έπιασε τον ώμο με το ίδιο λυπημένο ύφος.

Ενώ αυτές οι αμπελοφιλοσοφίες του σε κάτι τέτοιες περιπτώσεις απλά ακούγονταν περιττές και ενοχλητικές, αυτή τη φορά απλά αποφάσισαν να μη του πουν τίποτα, γιατί δεν έφταιγε σε τίποτα κι εκείνος.

Καθώς περπατούσαν γεμάτοι απογοήτευση, τα μάτια τους έπεσαν πάνω σε δυο τρεις λεγεωνάριους που μιλούσαν με έναν που έμοιαζε να είναι Έλληνας. Η προσοχή τους έμεινε σε ένα πουγκί που του έδωσαν.

"Κάτι μου βρωμάει εδώ... Πάμε λίγο πιο κοντά να ακούσουμε."

Κρύφτηκαν πίσω από κάτι βράχια, αρκετά κοντά για να μπορούν να ακούσουν τη συζήτηση.

"Έκανες πολύ καλά, Εφιάλτη! Όχι μόνο μας εξυπηρέτησες με την είσοδο αυτού του δαιμόνιου φρουρίου, αλλά μας βοήθησες να ανακαλύψουμε το σχέδιο αυτών των Γαλατών! Αν καταφέρουμε να πιάσουμε αυτούς τους δύο και τον προδότη μας, ο Καίσαρας θα είναι πολύ ευχαριστημένος! Ο Αστερίξ και ο Οβελίξ αξίζουν πολλά, είναι οι καλύτεροι πολεμιστές του Γαλατικού χωριού! Σου αξίζει η αμοιβή σου!"

Ο άντρας έτριψε τα χέρια με κακία και πήρε τα λεφτά. "Πάντα στη διάθεσή σου, Κάιους Ξεγλίστριους!"

"Όχι για πολύ!" Τότε ξεπετάχτηκαν αιφνίδια από τα βράχια και τους ξιάφνιασαν. "Οβελίξ, οι Ρωμαίοι δικοί σου!"

"Τέλεια! Ελάτε εδώ Ρωμαίοι μου! Ώρα για λίγο ξύλο!"

"Αχ, όχι, ο χοντρός!!"

"Ποιός χοντρός;!" Είπε οργισμένος και τους πέταξε πολύ μακριά.

Ο Αστερίξ με τον Σοσιαλίστικους κατάφεραν να ακινητοποιήσουν τον πραγματικό προδότη. "Σε τσακώσαμε, _φιλαράκι_! Νομίζω πως χρωστάς δυο λογάκια στον Αρχηγό σου!"

"Όσο και να προσπαθήσεις, Γαλάτη, δεν πρόκειται να πω τίποτα!"

"Δε θα το έλεγα αυτό στη θέση σου!" Είπε ο Αστερίξ με ένα άνετο χαμόγελο, και του έδειξε τον Οβελίξ. Τότε εκείνο ξεροκατάπιε και υποχώρησε.

"Γρήγορα, να βρούμε μια βάρκα και να προλάβουμε τον Γλαύκωνα, δεν θα έχει πάει πολύ μακριά!"

"Είναι ανώφελο! Δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση να τον προλάβετε!"

"Κι όμως υπάρχει!" Οι δύο τους κοίταξαν τον Οβελίξ, κι εκείνος αμέσως κατάλαβε τι έπρεπε να κάνει. Ήταν ώρα για να βάλει μπρος τον _κινητήρα_.

"Να τα πλεονεκτήματα του να έχεις πέσει στη χύτρα όταν ήσουν μικρός!"

"Αστερίξ, η βάρκα του Γλαύκωνα! Ευτυχώς τον προλάβαμε πριν μπει μέσα!"

"Έι, Γλαύκων!"

"Ε, τι γίνεται! Υποτίθεται ότι εσείς δεν έπρεπε να είστε εδώ τώρα!... Εφιάλτη;! Μα τι δουλειά έχεις εσύ στη βάρκα αυτών;!"

"Μόλις πιάσαμε κάποιον που έχει να δώσει εξηγήσεις για όλα! Αρκεί να μας πας πίσω στον Αρχηγό σου! Σου υπόσχομαι ότι όλα θα πάνε ρολόι αυτή τη φορά! Και θα βοηθήσουμε με τους Ρωμαίους. Δεν μπορείτε να τους νικήσετε μόνοι!"

"Έχεις δίκιο... Φύγαμε!"

Καθώς προχωρούσαν προς την μυστική είσοδο, εξήγησαν όλο το σκηνικό στον Γλαύκωνα. Εκείνος χάρηκε που τελικά είχε κάνει λάθος για εκείνους, και έτρεξε αμέσως να ειδοποιήσει τον Θρασύβουλο.

"Πώς;! Επέστρεψαν οι Γαλάτες;! Γιατί τους άφησες;!"

"Έχουν κάτι να σου πουν! Βασικά, και κάποιος άλλος μαζί τους!"

Χωρίς καμία αναμονή, ο Οβελίξ νευριασμένος μπήκε μέσα κουβαλώντας τον προδότη.

"Εφιάλτη;! Τι δουλειά έχεις εσύ με αυτούς;!" Είπε με ένα σηκωμένο φρύδι.

"Ω, Αρχηγέ μου! Αυτοί εδώ οι μουρλοί με έπιασαν και με κατηγορούν ότι πρόδωσα το χωριό μας!"

"Πώς;! Αρχηγέ, μην τον ακούς! Είδαμε με τα μάτια μας τους Ρωμαίους να τον δωροδοκούν!"

"Κι εμένα ποιός μου λέει ότι δεν δωροδοκηθήκατε εσείς από τους Ρωμαίους;! Φρουροί! Πιάστε τους και κλείστε τους στη φυλακή! Θα ρο σκεφτώ πολύ να μη τους εκτελέσω αυτή τη φορά!" Είπε πολύ θυμωμένος ο Θρασύβουλος.

"Να το κάνεις, Αρχηγέ μου, μη ξεχνάς ότι με συκοφάντησαν!"  
-  
"Ποιος συκοφάντησε ποιον!..." Μονολόγησε ο Αστερίξ νευριασμένος ενώ ήταν στο κελί μαζί με τον Οβελίξ και τον Μάρκους. Ήταν ήδη αργά τη νύχτα...

"Αυτοί οι πονηροί πάντα κερδίζουν!"

"Αστερίξ, πεινάω..."

"Αμάν, Οβελίξ, εδώ κοντεύουν να μας εκτελέσουν, κι εσύ σκέφτεσαι το φαγητό;!"

"Μα πάντα πεινάω τέτοια ώρα!"

"Όπως και να έχει... Ίσως πρέπει να βρούμε έναν τρόπο να το σκάσουμε! Ο Οβελίξ μπορεί να ανοίξει την πόρτα και να βγάλει τους φρουρούς νοκ άουτ!" Πρότεινε ο Μάρκους.

"Δεν έχεις άδικο, αλλά αυτός δεν είναι καθόλου διακριτικός τρόπος... Το μόνο που θέλουμε είναι να τους βοηθήσουμε, δεν είναι ο εχθρός, αλλά δεν το καταλαβαίνουν!"

Τότε μια γυναίκα άρχισε να πλησιάζει με φαγητό. "Ωραία, ωραία! Επιτέλους!" Ο Οβελίξ είπε χαρούμενα.

"Το βραδινό σας, κύριοι!" Φώναξε και έσπασε δύο άδειους αμφορείς στα κεφάλια των φρουρών.

"Α, όχι! Κι εγώ νόμιζα ότι θα φάμε!... !;"

Η γυναίκα έβγαλε το μαντήλι από το πρόσωπό της και όλοι έμειναν άφωνοι με την αποκάλυψη.

"Ξανθίππη;!"

"Σσς! Ήρθα να σας βγάλω από δω! Λέτε την αλήθεια και το είδα με τα μάτια μου! Ο Εφιάλτης βγήκε πάλι από το χωριό και τώρα έχουν στήσει ενέδρα οι Ρωμαίοι! Με το χάραμα θα επιτεθούν!"

"Αυτό είναι τρομερό, μα τον Τουτάτη! Ο πατέρας σου δεν το ξέρει;!"

"Επιμένει ότι εσείς φταίτε. Ό,τι και αν του είπα νομίζει ότι απλά σας έχω συμπαθήσει αρκετά και δεν βλέπω την αλήθεια."

"Τι ξερό κεφάλι!"

"Ναι, αλλά αυτό δεν έχει και τόση σημασία τώρα! Εκτός από τη ζωή σας κινδυνεύει και όλο το χωριό! Πρέπει οπωσδήποτε κάτι να κάνουμε για να αποκρούσουμε τη ρωμαϊκή επίθεση!"

"Έχεις δίκιο, αλλά πρώτα πάρε το κλειδί του και βγάλε μας από δω!"

Η Ξανθίππη άκουσε τον Αστερίξ και τους έβγαλε από το κελί, ύστερα τους οδήγησε στα τείχη που έβλεπαν προς τη θάλασσα από την πλευρά της μυστικής εισόδου, όπου είχε αράξει ολόκληρος ο ρωμαϊκός στόλος.

"Πραγματικά, αυτό θα πει προβλήματα... Πώς θα μπορέσουμε να βγάλουμε από τη μέση όλους αυτούς τους Ρωμαίους, ούτε ο Οβελίξ δεν πρόκειται να τα καταφέρει μόνος του!"

"Α, με προσβάλλεις!" Είπε ενοχλημένος. "Εδώ και τώρα, μπορώ να πάω εκεί και να βυθίσω τα πλοία τους!"

"Να βυθίσεις τα πλοία... Αυτό είναι! Οβελίξ, φοβερή ιδέα!"

"Είδες; Δε χρειαζόταν να με προσβάλεις!"

"Έχω ένα σχέδιο! Θα χρειαστούμε τις πέτρες από το εργοτάξιο του Αρτέμιου! Οβελίξ, αναλαμβάνεις δράση!"

"Υπέροχα! Επιτέλους, λίγη διασκέδαση!" Είπε και πρόθυμα έτρεξε να φέρει πέτρες.

Μέσα σε λίγα λεπτά είχε φτιάξει μια στίβα από πέτρες κοντά στο τείχος.

"Ας πιούμε όλοι από το Ζωμό που έχει μείνει και ας προσπαθήσουμε να βυθίσουμε όσα περισσότερα πλοία!" Ο Αστερίξ τους κοίταξε όλους με αποφασισμένο βλέμμα και εκείνοι συμφώνησαν.

Μοίρασε το φίλτρο στον Σοσιαλίστικους και την Ξανθίππη, και μολις ήπιε κι εκείνος άρχισαν να πετάνε όλοι τις βαριές πέτρες στα πλοία, προσπαθώντας να ανοίξουν τρύπες στα καταστρώματα.

Φυσικά, αυτό προκάλεσε πανικό στους Ρωμαίους, ήταν μια κίνηση που δεν περίμεναν. "Νόμιζα ότι οι Γαλάτες ήταν φυλακισμένοι! Να σε πάρει, Εφιάλτη!"

"Εκατόνταρχε, πρέπει να επιτεθούμε κι εμείς!"

"Στους καταπέλτες, όσο ακόμα προλαβαίνουμε!!" Η φωνή του εκατόνταρχου ακούστηκε, και ήταν το σήμα για να αρχίσουν να στοχεύουν στους καταπέλτες, πρώτου προκληθεί μεγάλη καταστροφή.

"Εκατόνταρχε, μας καταστρέφουν τους καταπέλτες!"

"Δεν πειράζει, μείνετε ήσυχοι!" Ο Εκατόνταρχος χαμογέλασε πονηρά. "Όσο στοχεύουν στα όπλα μας χάνουν πέτρες, ίσως περισσότερα πλοία καταφέρουν να γλιτώσουν έτσι. Μετά, θα μπορέσουμε να κάνουμε επίθεση με λεγεωνάριους!"

"Πανέξυπνο σχέδιο, κύριε!"

"Γι αυτό ίσως κάποια μέρα καταφέρω να γίνω μέχρι Καίσαρας!" Το ναρκισσιστικό και φιλόδοξο βλέμμα του ήταν έντονο.

Όμως, αυτή όλη η φασαρία δεν άργησε να ξεσηκώσει και το υπόλοιπο χωριό. "Τι γίνεται εκεί έξω, μα τον Δία;!"

Ο Θρασύβουλος έσπευσε προς το πεδίο της μάχης. Αυτό που είδε τον εξέπληξε. "Ξανθίππη, δεν σου είπα να μην κάνεις καμιά τρέλα;!"

"Κι εσύ ακόμα δεν έχεις καταλάβει ότι οι Γαλάτες είναι αθώοι!"

"Εσύ δεν καταλαβαίνεις ότι αυτό που κάνουν ήταν για να μας πιάσουν απροετοίμαστους στον πόλεμο!"

"Ναι, γιατί αλλιώς θα ήμασταν προετοιμασμένοι!"

"Εσείς οι δύο, σταματήστε να τσακώνεστε! Πρέπει να συγκεντρωθούμε! Αν είχαμε τον Πανοραμίξ τώρα, όλα θα ήταν πιο εύκολα!" Ο Αστερίξ είπε με απογοήτευση.

"Αστερίξ!" Η φωνή του Μάρκους ακούστηκε λαχανιασμένη. "Το φίλτρο!... Η επίδραση πέρασε!"

"Ορίστε! Προσπάθησε να μη το καταναλώσεις όλο! Δεν έχουμε περιθώριο!"

"Είναι λίγο αδύνατον... Έχουν μείνει σταγόνες!"

"Αυτό ήταν που φοβόμουν να ακούσω! Τώρα περνάει και η δική μου επίδραση!"

"Και η δική μου!"

"Ο μόνος που έχει μείνει είναι ο Οβελίξ! Αλλά είναι σχεδόν αδύνατο να προλάβει να πετύχει όλα τα πλοία πριν οι Ρωμαίοι κάνουν καμία κίνηση!"

Η ομάδα είχε απογοητευτεί πολύ. Όλα ήταν γίνει για το τίποτα;... Τόσες ώρες ταξίδι, τόσοι μπελάδες; Μόνο για να παγιδευτούν σε ένα φρούριο περικυκλωμένο από χιλιάδες Ρωμαίους;...

Ο Αστερίξ κάθησε σε μια πέτρα απογοητευμένος, και το φως της αυγής έκανε αντανάκλαση στο κράνος του. Ο Μάρκους κάθησε δίπλα του και στήριξε το κεφάλι του στις γροθιές του με έναν αναστεναγμό. Ήταν έτοιμος να πει κάτι σχετικά με την κοινωνική αδικία, αλλά κατάλαβε ότι δεν ήταν ώρα. Και η Ξανθίππη η κάθισε από την άλλη μεριά και σταύρωσε τα χέρια ξεφυσώντας.

Ο Οβελίξ τελικά σχεδόν κουράστηκε να κάνει το ίδιο, ανώφελο πράγμα τόση ώρα και απλά σταμάτησε και κάθισε σε μία άλλη πέτρα, λυπημένος. Ο Θρασύβουλος τότε συνειδητοποίησε ότι η κόρη του είχε δίκιο για τους Γαλάτες, και το ίδιο συναίσθημα απελπισίας τον κατέκλυσε. Ησυχία μετά από αυτό.

Μέχρι που οι Ρωμαίοι την χάλασαν με τις διατάγες τους. "Εκατόνταρχε, σταμάτησαν την επίθεση!"

"Ετοιμάστε τους καταπέλτες που απέμειναν!"

"Στις διαταγές σου, Εκατόνταρχε Αυτάρχικους!"

Και ενώ όλα έμοιαζαν να είναι το τέλος...

"Ε- Ε- Εκατόνταρχε!! ΓΑΛΑΤΕΣ ΣΤΟ ΚΑΤΑΣΤΡΩΜΑΑΑ!!!" Μια απελπισμένη και τρομοκρατημένη φωνή ακούστηκε από τα τελευταία πλοία.

"Τι λες, μα τον Δία;! Αφού όλοι οι Γαλάτες είναι παγιδευμένοι στο φρούριο!"

Κι όμως, ο ίδιος ο Εκατόνταρχος δεν άργησε να το μάθει μόνος του, αφού το κύμα Γαλατών, ψαριών και άλλων αντικειμένων δεν άργησαν να φτάσουν και στο πλοίο του, η ακόμα καλύτερα στη μούρη του...

"Τον πέτυχα! Μπράβο, Αλφαβητίξ! Φοβερό το σάπιο ψάρι σου!"

"Ευχαριστώ... Ε, ΤΙ;!"

"Νιάτα μου, δεν έχουμε εμφύλιο τώρα, αλλά δράσηηη!"

Οι πολύ γνωστές φωνές έφτασαν μέχρι τα αυτιά της ομάδας μας, και γέμισαν τις καρδιές τους με ελπίδα και χαρά.

"Οβελίξ, ο Αυτοματίξ, ο Αλφαβητίξ και ο Μαθουσαλίξ!!"

"Είναι όλοι τους, Αστερίξ! Όλοι!" Ο Οβελίξ έδειξε με χαρά προς το σύννεφο σκόνης που είχαν δημιουργήσει καθώς πλησίαζαν δυναμικά.

"Ω, ναι! Εμπρός σύντροφοι!!" Ο Σοσιαλίστικους σήκωσε μια επαναστατική γροθιά στον αέρα.

"ΥΠΟΧΩΡΗΣΗ!! ΠΡΟΣ ΟΛΑ ΤΑ ΠΛΟΙΑ, ΥΠΟΧΩΡΗΣΗ!!" Οι κραυγές του Εκατόνταρχου ήταν σχεδόν μάταιες, γιατί οι Γαλάτες είχαν αποκτήσει τόσο μεγάλη ταχύτητα, που λίγο ξύλο δεν θα το γλίτωνε.

"Μα. Τον. Δία..." Το σαγόνι του Θρασυβούλου δεν ήταν σε θέση να κλείσει, καθώς είχε μείνει εντελώς άναυδος.

"Είδες, πατέρα;! Στο είπα ότι οι Γαλάτες ήταν αθώοι!"

Ένας καταπέλτης πέτυχε το μυστικό τούνελ, και πολλοί Ρωμαίοι βρήκαν την ευκαιρία να μπουν μέσα στο φρούριο τρομοκρατημένοι. Δεν είχαν καν σκοπό για επίθεση, μόνο για να σωθούν από τον κλασσικό Γαλατικό όλεθρο.

"Ε, λοιπόν, παιδιά, αφού ήρθαμε που ήρθαμε, δεν είναι σωστό να μην τους πούμε ένα γεια και από κοντά!" Είπε σαρκαστικά ο Μαζεστίξ. "Εμπρός, φίλοι μου!"

Τότε, μπούκαραν και οι Γαλάτες, και όλα έγιναν... Όπως συνήθως!

"Φάε ένα ψάρι στη μούρη, Ρωμαίε! Ταιριάζει περισσότερο με λαδολέμονο να ξέρεις!" Φώναξε ο Αλφαβητίξ, πετώντας ένα σκουμπρί σε έναν λεγεωνάριο.

"Αλήθεια, πείτε μου κι άλλο για αυτή τη συνταγή σας με ψάρι και λαδολέμονο, κύριε!" Μια γοητευτική κύριε εμφανίστηκε στο παράθυρό της.

Πρώτη φορά κάποιος θέλει να ακούσει για τα ψάρια του. "Εμ, δηλαδή... Εε... Ξέρετε..." Βέβαια, δεν πρόλαβε να πει τίποτα παραπάνω, αφού ένα ακόμα ψάρι έπεσε στο κεφάλι του.

"Θα σου μάθω εγώ να φέρεσαι!" Ήταν η κύρια Αλφαβητίξ, στην οποία δεν άρεσε και πολύ η συμπεριφορά του άντρα της. "Ήσουν τυχερός που δεν διάλεξα να σε κοπανήσω με τον Ρωμαίο!"

"Μα, καλή μου, δεν είναι αυτό που νομίζεις!"

Λίγο πιο πέρα, ο Κακοφωνίξ γρατζουνούσε τη λύρα του. "Εδώ σίγουρα θα εκτιμήσουν το ταλέντο μου, έχουν πολιτισμό εδώ!"

"Αν συνεχίσεις να μιλάς για το ταλέντο σου, θα φας το σφυρί στο κεφάλι!" Είπε ο Αυτοματίξ, πολύ ενοχλημένος από το μονόλογο του Κακοφωνίξ.

"Αχ, σταματά, εδώ είναι πολιτισμένοι, όχι βάρβαροι σαν εσάς! Δεν έχεις ακούσει για την ελληνική αρχιτεκτονική, την ελληνική κουζίνα, το ελληνικό γλέντι, και-- μα τους Δώδεκα Θεούς, μα μήπως τελικά είναι δεκατρείς... Λύρα είναι αυτή που κρατάς, ομορφόπαιδο;!"

"Ν- ναι, σου αρέσει;..." Ο Αηδός είπε συνεσταλμένα και κοκκίνησε. "Αν θες... Μπορείς να την αγγίξεις!"

"Αν θέλω λέει;! Για πες μου και λίγα πράγματα για τη μουσική στα μέρη σας!" Είπε χαριτολογώντας, και σαν αστραπή βρέθηκε δίπλα του και τον πήρε αγκαζέ.

Ο Αυτοματίξ απλά σήκωσε ένα φρύδι και έξυσε το κεφάλι του με περιέργεια. Ύστερα απλά σήκωσε τους ώμους και έστειλε δυο τρεις Ρωμαίους από εκεί που ήρθαν.

Ο Αστερίξ, εντελώς ενθουσιασμένος έτρεξε προς το μέρος του Πανοραμίξ. "Μα πώς μας βρήκατε!;"

"Να ευχαριστήσεις τον Επιδημάις! Αυτός μας έφερε μετά το παζάρι του στην ακτή μας! Σας βρήκαμε ακόμα πιο εύκολα με αυτό το τσούρμο Ρωμαϊκών γαλερών που έχει περικυκλώσει το νησί! Αλλά δεν είναι ώρα για πολλά λόγια, φώναξε τους πάντες, ώρα για ένα τονοτικό, δε νομίζεις;" Έκλεισε το μάτι καθώς ανακάτευε τη χύτρα του.

"Ασφαλώς! Όλοι για Μαγικό Ζωμό!"

"Ακούσατε τον μάγο, όλοι μια ουρά πίσω από την κατσαρόλα! Για το χωριό μας!" Ο Θρασύβουλος κάλεσε όλο το χωριό να πιεί από το φίλτρο και να διώξει τους Ρωμαίους από το χωριό μια και καλή.

Ενώ επικρατούσε το χάος από άτυχους Ρωμαίους που εύχονταν να είχαν ένα φορείο, η Ξανθίππη είπε λίγο από το Ζωμό και έτρεξε με ταχύτητα για να βρει τον Εφιάλτη. _Αυτός ο προδότης πρέπει να πληρώσει!_

Τον βρήκε στο σπίτι του, κρυμμένο μέσα σε ένα πιθάρι. "Βρε, βρε... Τι έχουμε εδώ; Προβλήματα, θα έλεγα..." Είπε με έναν απειλητικό τόνο φωνής. "Έλα, _Ευρυσθέα_ μας, μη ντρέπεσαι! Έχουμε κάτι ανοιχτούς λογαριασμούς εμείς..."

Άσε με, ανόητο κορίτσι, εγώ έχω την εύνοια του απεσταλμένου Κάιους Ξεγλίστριους! Δεν μπορείς να κάνεις τίποτα γι αυτό! Φύγε από εδώ πέρα και μη που προξενείς άλλους μπελάδες!"

"Πολύ καλά! Αν αν πιστεύεις ότι αυτός ο Ξεγλίστριους θα σε βοηθήσει, σε στέλνω εκεί!" Είπε και έχωσε μια κλοτσιά στο πιθάρι.

Το οποίο... Τελικά προσγειώθηκε όντως στο εξοχικό του Κάιους Ξεγλίστριους σε ένα μέρος που στο μέλλον θα ονομάζεται _πόλη έξω από το Κάστρο._

"Που είχα μείνει, Βρούτε... Ω, ΜΑ ΤΟΝ ΔΙΑ, ΔΕ ΜΠΟΡΕΙ ΕΝΑΣ ΝΑ ΑΠΟΛΑΥΣΕΙ ΤΑ ΣΥΜΠΩΣΙΑ ΤΟΥ ΣΕ ΑΥΤΗ ΤΗ ΧΩΡΑ;!"

"Γ- γεια σου, Κάιους..."

"Για τ' όνομα, Εφιάλτη, τι κάνεις πάνω στην πιατέλα με τα φρούτα μου;!"  
-  
Ίσως το συμπόσιο του Ξεγλίστριους να μην πήγε φανταστικά, αλλά κάποιο άλλο λίγο πιο πέρα ήταν ήδη πάρα πολύ διασκεδαστικό...

"Ώστε εσείς είστε οι ξακουστοί ανυπότακτοι με το φρούριο που μας είπε ο Αστερίξ, έτσι;"

"Ναι! Και από ότι φαίνεται, εσείς είστε οι ξακουστοί ανυπότακτοι με το μαγικό φίλτρο! Ο Αστερίξ μας μίλησε για σας!

Οι δύο αρχηγοί έσφιξαν τα χέρια και κοίταξαν προς τον Αστερίξ. "Χωρίς εσένα και τους φίλους σου, ίσως το χωριό μου να είχε γίνει απομεινάρια των Ρωμαίων τώρα! Σας ευχαριστούμε όλους, και συγνώμη για την ταλαιπωρία, μικρέ!" Είπε χαμογελώντας ο Θρασύβουλος.

"Παρακαλώ, αλλά τίποτα δεν θα είχε γίνει χωρίς τον γενναίο φίλο μας, τον Μάρκους Σοσιαλίστικους!"

"Ε- εμένα;!" Είπε κοκκινισμένος. "Εγώ έκανα απλά το καθήκον μου, σύντροφοι... Για τον κοινό αγώνα κατά της Ρωμαϊκής Κυριαρχίας, της πλουτοκρατίας και της κοινωνικής αδικίας!"

"Έτσι όπως τα λες!" Είπε και τον έσφιξε σε μια φιλική αγκαλιά, που έκανε τα κόκκαλα του να κάνουν λίγο κρακ, αλλά όλα καλά κατά τα άλλα. Έτσι είναι οι σύντροφοι!

"Αλλά φτάνουν τα πολλά λόγια! Ας αρχίσουν οι χοροί!... Χμ, γιατί κάτι μου λέει ότι ότι αυτό κάποια μέρα θα γίνει τραγούδι;"

Δεσποινίδες έπιασαν τα μαντίλια τους και άρχισαν έναν κυκλικό χορό, λίγο πρωτόγνωρο στους Γαλάτες. Αλλά η χαλαρή και εύθυμη ατμόσφαιρα τους διασκέδασε όλους και υπήρξε χρόνος **για να λυθούν κάποιες παρεξηγήσεις....**

"Που λες, καλή μου, εγώ δεν προσπάθησα να σου φάω τον άντρα, ήθελα όντως να ακούσω για τη συνταγή του!"

"Α, ναι;"

"Μα, φυσικά! Εγώ τον Πολύδωρο τον έχω κολώνα του σπιτιού μου, όλοι μιλάνε για την πίστη Πηνελόπη στη γειτονιά!"

"Α, με συγχωρείς για την παρεξήγηση, αγαπητή μου! Αν είναι έτσι τότε, έχω να σου προτείνω κι εγώ κάποιες!"

"Θα χαρω να ακούσω!"

**... Για λίγο φλερτ...**

"Είναι όλοι τους βάρβαροι, Καλλίφωνε! Κανείς δεν εκτιμάει το ταλέντο μου!" Του είπε με παράπονο, καθώς είχε γύρει στον ώμο του και κούρδιζε τη λύρα του.

"Αχ, μην ακούς κανέναν, Κακοφωνίξ! Έχεις τόσο ταλέντο, που είμαι σίγουρος ότι κάποια μέρα το είδος που τραγουδάς θα γίνει mainstream!"

"Mainstream;! Αχ, πες μου κι άλλα!" Του χάιδεψε το πιγούνι με ένα ανόητο γέλιο.

"Μου φαίνεται ότι ο Αηδός σας ήδη γνώρισε τον δικό μας, Μαζεστίξ!"

"Όχι, δεν βλέπω κάτι τέτοιο! Αλλά πάντως, ο Βάρδος σας ήδη γνώρισε τον δικό μας, Θρασύβουλε!"

"Οβελίξ, τι κάνεις;" Η συνεσταλμένη κοριτσίστικη φωνή ακούστηκε από πίσω του και τον έκανε να κοκκινήσει που δεν πρόλαβε να σταματήσει να τρώει εγκαίρως.

"Καλά είμαι, Ξανθίππη..."

"Βλέπω ότι απολαμβάνεις τη μαγειρική μου!"

Ξαφνιάστηκε που άκουσε ότι αυτό το ψητό αγριογούρουνο το είχε μαγείρεψε εκείνη. "Μα βέβαια! Είναι... Τέλεια! Δεν ήξερα ότι φτιάχνεις ψητό αγριογούρουνο!"

"Είναι η σπεσιαλιτέ μου! Το μαρινάρω καλά και μετά το φέρνω στα γλέντια για να ψηθεί στα κάρβουνα!"

"Μμμ!" Μουρμούρησε με ένα ηλίθιο χαμόγελο και κοίταζε μια την κοπελιά, μια το αγριογούρουνο.

Ο Αστερίξ και ο Πανοραμίξ κοιτάχτηκαν και κρατήθηκαν να μην χαχανίσουν, ενώ ο Ιντεφίξ είχε νευριάσει που θα περνούσε πάλι τα ίδια όπως με τη Φραμπαλά. Ή... Στο περίπου, τουλάχιστον.

**Αλλά και για κάποιες διαπραγματεύσεις...**

"Τι λες, Δρυίδη; Θα μας μάθεις το μυστικό σου; Γι αυτό δεν ήρθαν οι φίλοι σου εδω;" Είπε ανυπόμονα ο Θρασύβουλος.

Ο Πανοραμίξ κοίταξε κάτω αρκετά σκεπτικά. "Ομολογώ ότι δεν είχαμε κάποιον τόσο συγκεκριμένο σκοπό όταν στείλαμε τον Αστερίξ και τον Οβελίξ σε εσάς, το συναίσθημα ότι δεν είμαστε μόνοι μας κατέκλυσε και κάναμε πολύ βιαστικές κινήσεις... Με άλλα λόγια, σκοπός μας δεν ήταν ακριβώς να μεταφέρουμε το μυστικό του Μαγικού Ζωμού, αλλά με κάποιον τρόπο να ενώσουμε τις δυνάμεις μας... Βέβαια, έχεις απόλυτο δίκιο να μου το ζητάς, γιατί αυτός είναι ο μόνος τρόπος ένωσης... Αλλά φοβάμαι πολύ ότι το μυστικό του Ζωμού πρέπει να περνάει μόνο από στόμα Δρυίδη, σε αυτί Δρυίδη..."

Τα λόγια του έκαναν πολλούς να σταματήσουν και να τον κοιτάξουν με περιέργεια και ίσως αγανάκτηση.

"Αλλά, έχω κάποιες ιδέες που μπορεί να φανούν εξίσου χρήσιμες! Έχετε μήπως κανένα τεράστιο βαρέλι;"

Ο Θρασύβουλος το σκέφτηκε λίγο, προσπάθησε να τον καταλάβει, και ύστερα το πρόσωπό του έλαμψε. "Μα, ναι! Φυσικά!"

"Χαίρομαι που έρχεσαι στη σκέψη μου! Λοιπόν, μετά από αυτό το μεγάλο γλέντι, θα σας γεμίσω ένα βαρέλι που αντιστοιχεί σε έξι μήνες Ρωμαϊκών επιθέσεων. Κάθε έξι μήνες, θα σας στέλνω ένα ακόμα με τον Επιδημάις, που έδειξε πολύ ενδιαφέρον για την περιοχή σας και τα προϊόντα σας, οπότε εξυπηρετούμε και αυτόν ταυτόχρονως. Θα είναι δωρεάν, δεν έχω να κερδίσω κάτι από τα χρήματα." Τους εξήγησε με το κλασσικό, ήρεμο και σοφό ύφος του.

"Ο Δρυίδης μιλάει σωστά, σύντροφοι!"

"Ναι! Ζήτω!" Όλοι φώναξαν με χαρά στα λόγια του Μάρκους.

"Συγνώμη που σας διακόπτω τις χαρές, αλλά μετά το μεγάλο γλέντι σας, πρέπει επίσης να επισκευάσουμε την πίσω πύλη! Μου έκαναν μεγάλη ζημιά στο αριστούργημα μου αυτοί οι Φιλισταίοι!" Ακούστηκε η γνωστή και ακατάδεκτη φωνήτου Αρτέμιου του αρχιτέκτονα.

"Εμ... Νόμιζα πως ηταν Ρωμαίοι, κύριε αρχιτέκτονα..." Ο ο Οβελίξ μπερδεύτηκε.

"Αχ, όχι, εγώ τον καταλαβαίνω απόλυτα!" Συμπλήρωσε ο Κακοφωνίξ από το βάθος.

"Ο φίλος σας έχει δίκιο, οι λίγες πέτρες που βάλαμε πρόχειρα κρατούν τους Ρωμαίους μακριά για τώρα, αλλά δεν είναι λύση. Θα φτιάξω και λίγο έξτρα ζωμό για την επισκευή τότε!"

"Ναι, κι εγώ κάτι θα κάνω για να γίνει πιο αποτελεσματική, μια καινοτομία ποτέ δεν βλάπτει!"

"Ζήτω!"

Όλοι τρώνε, όλοι πίνουν, και όλοι διασκεδάζουν στο μεγάλο ελληνικό γλέντι του χωριού-φρουρίου!

Όλοι τρώνε, όλοι πίνουν... Ε, δηλαδή σχεδόν όλοι...

"Κατέβα επιτέλους από πάνω από τα σταφύλια μου, Εφιάλτη, είναι αηδία! Μούστο τα κατάντησες τα έρμα!"

Και κάπως έτσι, μια ακόμα περιπέτεια έφτασε στο τέλος της, και οι ήρωες μας από την Αρμορίκη έπρεπε να γυρίσουν πίσω.

"Ήταν χαρά μας να σας βοηθήσουμε να ξεφορτωθείτε Ρωμαίους, φίλοι μου! Η αγαπημένη μας ασχολία, μπορώ να πω!"

"Ω, ναι, με το Ζωμό σας θα γίνει και η δική μας!"

"Τιμή μας, Θρασύβουλα! Ελάτε, παιδιά, ώρα να πηγαίνουμε!"

"Αχ, Αρχηγέ μου, δεν μπορούμε να τον πάρουμε μαζί μας;!" Είπε ο Κακοφωνίξ και σκούπισε ενα δάκρυ.

"Έλα τώρα, που θα αφήσεις τους ανθρώπους χωρίς βάρδο!"

"Το ίδιο ισχύει και για σένα, Οβελίξ! Δεν θα αφήσεις το χωριό χωρίς κόρη αρχηγού! Θα πάμε τώρα να δεις τη Φραμπαλά!"

"Καλή ιδέα... Ίσως να ξέρει καμία συμβουλή για σχέσεις από απόσταση!"

"Μπαμπά, γιατί να μην μείνει ο Οβελίξ;"

"Έλα τώρα, κόρη μου, που θα αφήσεις τους ανθρώπους χωρίς..." Χαμήλωσε τον τόνο της φωνής του. "... Χοντρό και δυνατό τύπο!"

"Αρχηγέ Θρασύβουλε, γιατί να μην τον κρατήσουμε;..."

"Αυτός είναι δικό τους πρόβλημα!" Είπε με τρόμο στη φωνή, αφού είχε προλάβει να ακούσει μια από τις ξακουστές μπαλάντες του Κακοφωνίξ.

"Όμως, εσύ Μάρκους, θα ήθελες να μείνεις εδώ μαζί μας; Ξέρεις, ίσως η κόρη μου κατέληγε να σε συμπαθήσει..." Έβαλε ένα χέρι στον ώμο του και είπε χαμηλόφωνα.

"Όχι ευχαριστώ, σύντροφε..." Ο Σοσιαλίστικους είχε ένα ονειροπόλο βλέμμα στο υπερπέραν. "... Ξέρω ήδη ένα μέρος που θέλω να περάσω το υπόλοιπο της ζωής μου..."

Αυτός ο αποχαιρετισμός ήταν λίγο λυπητερός για κάποιους...

"Θα τα ξαναπούμε, κλειδί του Σολ μου!" Ο Καλλίφωνος του κούνησε ένα μανταλάκι αφού απομακρύνθηκαν αρκετά.

"Ευελπιστώ, μελοδικότερη νότα του πενταγράμμου μου! Θα ήθελα να σου αφιερώσω μια μπαλάντα πριν φύ-!!"

"Λυπάμαι, αλλά το σόου τελείωσε εδώ!" Φώναξε ο Αυτοματίξ και απείλησε με το σφυρί του.

"Αντίο, Οβελίξ... Ίσως κάποια στιγμή τα ξαναπούμε... Μην ανησυχείς, ο πατέρας μου δεν θα με παντρέψει με το ζόρι!" Είπε η Ξανθίππη και τον φίλησε στη μύτη.

"Ε....." Εκείνος δεν είχε λόγια, αλλά η φάτσα του που είχε γίνει σαν παντζάρι τα έλεγε όλα.

"Έλα, Οβελίξ, φεύγουμε!" Η φωνή του Αστερίξ τον έβγαλε από το ροζ συννεφάκι του, που φάνηκε σαν αιώνας παραμονής, αλλά δυστυχώς έπρεπε να επιστρέψει στην πραγματικότητα. "Αντίο, Ξανθίππη..."

"Θα σε περιμένω..."

Μετά από αυτό, όλα επέστρεψαν στα συνηθισμένα. Ο καθένας γύρισε εκεί που ανήκει. Αυτό σημαίνει και για τον Μάρκους φυσικά.

"Πιάσε μου το ελαιόλαδο, σύντροφε! Η πελατεία είναι μπόλικη σήμερα!"

"Αμέσως, σύντροφε Τζουζέππιους!"

"Καλημέρα, σινιορέ Μάρκους!"

"Ωω, Επαναστασία!... Χαίρομαι που σε... Βλέπω... Ξέρεις..." Είπε πολύ ντροπαλά. Ναι, το κόκκινο είναι σίγουρα το χρώμα του!

"Κι εγώ χαίρομαι που σε βλέπω, χιχι!"

"Άσε τα σιρόπια με την αδερφή μου, Μάρκους, και έλα αμέσως στην κουζίνα!"

Και φυσικά, μετά από τέτοιες μεγάλες επιτυχίες, οι Γαλάτες το γιορτάζουν με ένα μεγάλο, φιλικό, γαλατικό γλέντι... Με φαγητά, διήγηση ιστοριών και... Χωρίς τον Κακοφωνίξ...

"Φυσικά, αυτό δεν θα συνέβαινε αν η μουσική μου γινόταν mainstream!"

Όμως καλό θα ήταν να μην παρατηρήσει ο Αυτοματίξ ότι κατάφερες να βγάλεις το φίμωτρο, έτσι;

"Πφτ, Φιλισταίοι!"

~FIN~


End file.
